In the Middle of the Night
by tentakula
Summary: [RL/SS] Was so alles in Rage passieren kann. (Lemon!!!!!)
1. Hurt

Disclaimer: mit nix, alles JKR *ggg* kennen wir ja schon, oder?

Also, zuerst einmal bitte ich euch, Gnade walten zu lassen. Das ist meine erste Yaoi Fic *gg* und bis vor wenigen Tagen habe ich noch nicht mal geglaubt, dass ich so was jemals zustande bringen könnte *smile* Na ja, es wird sich zeigen, ob ich nicht doch lieber bei lime bleiben sollte *ggg*

Einen spezial Dank natürlich an Maxine *knuddel* (merkt euch ihren Namen verdammt gut!!! Sie schreibt echt wahnsinns-fics) Ohne sie hätte ich wahrscheinlich immer noch schreckliche angst vor lemon *lacht*

Im Grunde ist die Idee von Mortianna und ihrer fantastischen Fic geklaut. Ich habe nur die Gründe und die Personen verändert *smile* ich hoffe sie ist mir nicht allzu böse *smile*

Na ja, auf jeden fall, würde ich mich sehr über feedy freuen *smile* (ich bin süchtig nach reviews *gggg*) und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!

~*~

Severus öffnete die Türe. Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht, das Remus in der Mitte des Raumes stand und ihn aus hasserfüllten, zu Schlitzen verengten Augen anstarrte. Seine ganze Körperhaltung zeigte seine Aggressivität. Jeden Moment würde der Mann vor ihm explodieren. Natürlich war er wütend. Natürlich wollte er den Schuldigen bestrafen. Und Snape war für die Misere verantwortlich. Nicht das sich der geringste Funken Schuldgefühl in ihm regte. Warum auch? Er hatte der Welt einen Gefallen getan. Er hatte einen Verbrecher seiner gerechten Strafe überführt. Einer weniger, der frei herumläuft. Dass es sich dabei zufällig um den Geliebten des verhassten Werwolfes handelte, war nur nebensächlich. Nun ja, wenn Severus ganz ehrlich war, war es dann doch nicht ganz so nebensächlich gewesen. Aber es war ein Triumph. Sein Triumph. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, aber dieser Sieg über die Herumtreiber war bitter erkauft. Doch was hätte er anderes machen sollen? Es blieb ihm schließlich keine andere Wahl. So versuchte Severus sich die Geschichte wenigstens einzureden.

Severus sah den Werwolf emotionslos in die Augen. Er könnte soviel toben wie er wollte. Wenn er schreien wollte, solle er ruhig. Hier unten in den Kerkern würde ihn keiner hören können. Keiner wusste das besser als der Zaubertränkemeister selbst. Die Wände ließen nicht den geringsten Laut nach außen dringen. Hielten Schreie zurück, warfen sie lediglich wieder und wieder zurück, bis der gesamte Raum davon erfüllt war. 

Severus verwarf diese Gedanken. Erinnerungen die besser in der tiefen Versenkung seines Geistes blieben. Sie kamen an die Oberfläche. Sicher! So wie jede schlechte, traumatische Abbildung längst vergangener Qualen. Doch nicht jetzt. Nicht vor dem immer noch lauernden Werwolf. Severus erkannte Remus' hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb. Es war so offensichtlich, dass er sich kaum mehr halten konnte. Sein Inneres kochte, trieb ihm das Blut in die Wangen. Heizte seinen Körper auf. Wie berechenbar dieses Wesen doch war.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich dich eingeladen hätte!" unternahm Severus den ersten Schritt eine Konversation im Keim zu ersticken. Es war ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Keine Frage. Remus wollte reden, oder auch andere Dinge. Und Severus würde keine wirkliche Gelegenheit bekommen, dieser Unterhaltung aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Aber da du schon mal da bist? Womit kann ich dir behilflich sein?" Es war eine reine Höflichkeitsfloskel ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu beginnen. Nicht, dass er sonderlich viel Wert darauf gelegt hätte, aber wenn der Werwolf sich bereits in seinen Gemächern befand, konnte es nicht schaden, diese unangenehme Situation so schnell wie möglich zu bereinigen. Doch als der Zaubertränkemeister in das Gesicht des wütenden Mannes vor sich blickte, kamen ihm doch starke Zweifel, ob dieses Gespräch so glatt über die Bühne gehen würde. Hatte er etwas anderes erwartet? Wohl kaum. Zu lange kannte er bereits diese vermaledeite Clique, als dass er sich Hoffnungen auf ein zivilisiertes Gespräch ausmalen konnte.

„Nicht einmal von dir hätte ich soviel Niederträchtigkeit erwartet" Der Werwolf versuchte seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten, es gelang ihm jedoch nur zum Teil. Zu aufgewühlt war er. Seine Stimme zitterte. Der Hass schlug allzu offensichtlich Severus entgegen. Severus musste sich unsäglich zusammennehmen, dass nicht ein sadistisches Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte. Obwohl er sich im Moment nichts süßeres vorstellen konnte, wagte er dennoch nicht, Remus mehr zu reizen als nötig. Er fürchtete die Konfrontation mit dem Mann vor sich nicht, sie war schließlich unausweichlich. Doch er wollte es für sich nicht noch schwerer machen, als es ohnehin werden würde. Remus war nicht wirklich eine Person vor der sich der Zaubertränkemeister fürchtete. Es gab durchaus schlimmere Charaktere in seinem Bekanntenkreis. Es gab nichts, das ihm Remus antun könnte, was er nicht schon in verstärkter Version erfahren hatte. Das erste, das ein Death Eater lernte war Schmerz zu ertragen. Und die Methoden die zu diesem Ergebnis führen sollte, waren mehr als effektiv. Kaum ein Magier, der sich nicht dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte, konnte auch nur im Entferntesten ahnen, wie viel Pein ein Mensch wirklich ertragen konnte ohne einen einzigen Ton über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen. 

„Anscheinend kennst du mich dann doch nicht so gut, wie du immer gedacht hattest. Welch eine Überraschung!" triefender Hohn schwang wie zäher Sirup in Severus Stimme mit. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, und wenn er ehrlich war, er wollte es nicht einmal. Er würde sich nicht weiter zurückhalten den Werwolf zu provozieren. Warum auch? Das Ergebnis würde das selbe sein. Er würde sich auch durch Engelszungen nicht aufhalten lassen, ihm eine Lektion erteilen zu wollen. Auch wenn dieses Unterfangen jeglicher logischen Grundlage entbehrte. Remus war nicht weiter als ein verletzter, liebestoller Primitivling. Wohl auch einer der Gründe warum er und Sirius so gut zusammenpassten. Sirius unterschied sich lediglich im Aussehen von seinem Lover. Vom Geiste und ihrem Umgang mit Konfliktsituationen war keinerlei Verschiedenheit in ihrem Verhalten zu erkennen. Sie waren Tiere, und verhielten sich auch dem entsprechend.

Severus wandte sich an eines der Bücherregale und strich sanft über einen der Buchrücken. Lautlos öffnete sich ein kleines, geheimes Türchen. Verschiedene einfache und prunkvollere Flaschen waren dahinter sorgfältig aufgebaut. Verschiedenfarbige Flüssigkeiten waren darin enthalten. Etwas seitlich standen verschiedene Trinkgläsersorten. Vom Cognacschwenker über edel verzierte Weingläser war alles vertreten. Severus nahm einen der Schwenker und goss sich eine hellbraune Flüssigkeit ein. Er wandte leicht den Kopf um seinen unerwünschten Besucher wenigstens aus den Augenwinkel beobachten zu können. „Möchtest du auch ein Glas? Oder ziehst du es doch lieber vor, wieder zu gehen?" Die zweite Frage war rein rhetorisch gewesen. Natürlich würde er nicht gehen, auch wenn Snape seinen Unmut noch so stark kund tat. Er würde bleiben, und nicht eher gehen, bis er seine Wut an demjenigen abgelassen hatte, den er dafür verantwortlich machte.

„Danke. Ich verzichte auf deine herzliche Gastfreundschaft!" spie ihm Remus zornig entgegen.

Severus zuckte unmerklich mit den Schultern, schloss wieder seinen Geheimvorrat an Spirituosen und begab sich zu seinem Schreibtisch. Lautlos ließ er sich in den schweren Schreibtischstuhl gleiten. Es war eine gewisse Überlegenheit hinter diesem schweren Tisch zu sitzen. Severus hatte diese Eigenart schon öfters bemerken können. Es war ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, das ihn zu wachsen lassen schien. Weit über seine sowieso schon furchteinflößende Erscheinung hinaus.

Remus ging auf den schweren Eichenschreibtisch zu. Dort angekommen stützte er sich mit beiden Händen ab und beugte sich leicht nach vorne. „Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst. Ich weiß, dass du Sirius hasst. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so verbittert bist, dass du aus purer Eifersucht einen unschuldigen Menschen den Dementoren überlässt. Du bist wirklich das Allerletzte. Du bist nicht mal den Dreck unter meinen Fingernägel wert. Ich schäme mich fürchterlich, dass ich dich überhaupt kenne!" Remus Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor übermächtigen Hass. 

Severus wunderte sich, dass der Werwolf sich dennoch so unter Kontrolle hatte. Auch wenn es ihm offensichtlich schwer fiel. Anscheinend hatte er in den Jahren doch noch so etwas wie Kontenance gelernt. 

Doch hatte dieser räudige Köter wirklich geglaubt, dass seine Worte den Zaubertränkemeister in irgendeiner Weise treffen würden, dann hatte er sich getäuscht. Sie perlten an ihm herab wie Wasser auf einer Ölschicht. 

„Unschuldig? Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, wurde niemals schlüssig bewiesen, dass Sirius unschuldig ist. Dies ist doch nur wieder so ein Hirngespinst, damit er seine Taten ungestraft entkommen kann. Ich bin nicht im Geringsten davon überzeugt, dass Sirius nur das Opfer einer Intrige ist." So kühl wie möglich schleuderte Severus dem Mann gegenüber die Worte entgegen. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie keinerlei Wirkung erzielen würden. Und er wusste ebenfalls, dass sie nur ein sehr schwaches Argument seiner Taten waren. Natürlich wusste er, dass Sirius nicht verantwortlich war für den Tod von Lily und James. Und er wusste auch, wer der wahre Schuldige war. Doch er sollte verflucht sein, wenn er dieses Eingeständnis jemals laut offenbaren würde.

„Du hast auch schon mal besser gelogen!" Remus Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Die Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Höchstwahrscheinlich bohrten sich seine Fingernägel tief in seine Handflächen. Irgendwie amüsierte Severus die Tatsache, dass er Remus so weit getrieben hatte. 

Noch immer glühten Remus Wangen, und seine Augen versprühten giftige Blitze. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, läge Severus mit Sicherheit schon tot am Boden. 

Hinter vorgehaltener Hand gähnte Severus demonstrativ. „Wir drehen uns im Kreis, und ich bin schon ziemlich erledigt vom heutigen Tag. Auf deine nichtsagenden Spielchen habe ich momentan überhaupt keine Lust einzugehen. Also wenn du mich entschuldigst." Der Zaubertränkemeister wies hinweisend auf die Türe. Obwohl er bezweifelt, dass Remus diesen Wink verstehen würde. Das Offensichtliche erwarten? Von einem Tier? Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Wie erwartet rührte sich der Werwolf keinen einzigen Schritt. Blieb steif an seinem Platz stehen. Funkelte den Zaubertränkemeister aus angriffslustigen Augen an.

Severus verdrehte resignierend die Augen, wandte sich um, und schritt auf seine Schlafgemächer zu. Irgendwann würde auch dieses unterentwickelte Tier bemerken, dass die Diskussion beendet war, und würde sich dann doch zum Gehen entscheiden. Jedenfalls nahm dies Severus an. 

Ihm war es egal, was mit Sirius oder Remus geschah. Von ihm aus, könnten sie beide in der dunkelsten Zelle von Askaban ihr restliches Dasein fristen. Nichts anderes hatten sie verdient. Und er sah nicht ein, warum er nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag mit explodierenden Kesseln, misslungenen Zaubertränke und nervenden Kindern, sich auch noch mit den tierischen Gefühlsausbrüchen des Werwolfes herumschlagen sollte. Es war ja schon genug, dass Remus wieder die Stelle als DADA Professors angenommen hatte. So war Severus dazu verflucht jeden Tag aufs neue in dieses verhasste Gesicht zu blicken. Als hätte er noch nicht genug Sorgen am Hals.

Der Zaubertränkemeister begab sich in seine Schlafräume. Diese waren spartanisch eingerichtet. Nur das allernötigste hatte hier seinen Platz gefunden. Ein mittelalterlicher Schrank, in dem seine schwarzen Roben untergebracht waren. Ein paar wenige dunkle Teppiche. Aus reinen Vernunftgründen. Denn der steinerne Boden kann mehr als kalt im Winter werden. Und einige wenige Regale mit Pergamenten und zerlesenen Büchern. Die meisten dieser literarischen Meisterwerke waren sehr alt und wertvoll. Severus Spezialbibliothek, nur für Bücher reserviert, die kaum oder überhaupt nicht mehr zu erhalten waren, und deren Wert ins Unermessliche gestiegen war.

Das einzige prunkvolle in diesem Raum war das überdimensionale Doppelbett. Überzogen mit dunkelgrünem Samt, stilgerecht für den Slytherin-Hauslehrer. Nicht das er diese Farbe allzu sehr schätzte, doch es blieb ihm als eingefleischter Slytherin keine andere Wahl. Das eiserne Bettgestell wirkte beinahe fehl am Platz und auf eigentümliche Art und Weise auch wieder nicht. Die Wände waren bilderlos. Für Severus Geschmack sahen die Einwohner der Wandgemälde zuviel, und was noch wichtiger war, sie tratschten eindeutig zuviel.

Severus begann die ersten Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen, als hinter ihm die Türe mit einem lauten Knall aus den Angel gesprengt wurde. Severus stand wie gelähmt da und betrachtete die Gestalt im Türrahmen. 

Remus hatte doch tatsächlich mit einem Zauberspruch die Türe aufgesprengt. Ob er nun auch noch den letzten Rest seines gesunden Geisteszustand verlor? Severus zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran.

Noch immer handlungsunfähig, konnte Severus nur zusehen wie Remus mit wenigen weitausholenden Schritten bei ihm war, und ihm einen rechten Hacken verpasste. Severus taumelte. Mehr aus Überraschung als wirklich aus Schmerzen. Obwohl der Schlag für Remus Verhältnisse ziemlich schmerzhaft war. Der Zaubertränkelehrer stieß an die Kante seines Bettes und fiel rücklings auf die weiche Bettdecke. Noch immer nicht von seinem Schock erholt, konnte er nur weiter zusehen, wie Remus blitzschnell über ihm war und ihn mit eisernem Griff die Hände über den Kopf zusammenhielt. 

Remus Atem ging keuchend. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich deutlich unter seinem engen Shirt. Blanker Hass zeichnete sich in seinem Augen ab. „So leicht kommst du Bastard mir nicht aus!" keuchte er atemlos. Mit seiner freien Hand verkrallte er sich in Severus Haaren, zog seinen Kopf so weit wie möglich nach hinten. Die festgehaltenen Haarbüschel rafften schmerzlich an seiner Kopfhaut.

Severus Herz schlug quälend in seiner Brust. Schien fast die Rippen zu sprengen. Noch nie in seinem Leben, hatte er einer solche ungewöhnlichen Situation gegenübergestanden. Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung welche weiteren Schritte Remus plante. Und gerade diese Vorstellung behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Er hasste es, einen Menschen nicht einschätzen zu können. Und dieser Lupin, der jetzt auf seinem Unterleib saß, gehörte eindeutig zu den Wesen, die er absolut nicht beurteilen konnte. Es war eine völlig neue Seite die der Werwolf zeigte. Ungewohnt. Gefährlich. Erregend. Severus konnte einfach nicht umhin dieses Glitzern in Remus' Augen, die Gefahr die seine gesamte Körperhaltung ausstrahlte, einfach anziehend zu finden. Doch gerade in diesem Moment war dies nicht eine sehr hilfreiche Erkenntnis. 

Gequält verdrehte Severus die Augen und versuchte sich aus dem schraubstockartigen Griff von Remus' Hand zu befreien. Allerdings ohne Erfolg. Die Finger lockerten sich nicht im Geringsten, blieben fest um seine Hände geschlossen.

Remus verlagerte leicht sein Gewicht. Diese Position war für Severus noch um einiges unangenehmer als die vorige, und als ob diese erniedrigende Haltung noch nicht genug Demütigung wäre, begann sein Körper wie von selbst zu reagieren. Severus verfluchte sich selbst, dass er gerade jetzt seine instinktiven Reaktionen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Aber für diese Blamage würde der Werwolf bezahlen. Er würde ihm dieses Ungebührlichkeit heimzahlen. Er Severus Snape, erregt wie ein kleiner hormonell gesteuerter Schuljunge. Diese Ironie wäre schon fast zum Lachen gewesen, wenn sie nicht auch so erniedrigend für den Zaubertränkemeister gewesen wäre.

„Wie peinlich!? Der große Severus Snape wird erregt durch ein solch tierisches Wesen wie einen Werwolf?" Spott war nicht mehr das richtige Wort für den Hohn, den Remus an den Tag legte. Und wie zur Unterstützung seiner Worte verlagerte er ein wiederholtes Mal sein Gewicht. Schmerzend drückte nun sein Gewicht auf Severus' Erregung. Doch statt wieder zu erschlaffen, aufgrund der unvorteilhaften Position, versteifte sich sein Glied nur noch mehr. Es schien Severus als würde er jeden Moment seine Hose sprengen. Schamesröte stieg ihm in die Wangen und machte ihn nur noch wütender. Schmerzend biss er sich auf die Lippen, versuchte so dieses unerklärliche Verlangen nach dem Werwolf zu unterdrücken, doch auch diese Maßnahme zeigte keinerlei Wirkung.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Tier! Es ist die Situation an sich, die meine Hormone ein wenig aus den Fugen gleiten lässt, nicht deine Anwesenheit! Selbst Filch würde die gleiche Wirkung erzielen, wie du!" doch Severus zweifelte an seinen Worten. Allein der Gedanke an den verkommenen, hässlichen Mann trieb ihm Schauer des Ekels über den Rücken. Der Gedanke an den Hausmeister erreichte endlich das, was Severus schon die ganze Zeit gehofft hatte. Die Spannung in seiner Hose ließ endlich nach. Severus stieß ein leises Keuchen aus. Doch leider hatte der Zaubertränkemeister die Rechnung ohne Remus gemacht. Als dieser die Veränderung wahrnahm, begann er leicht seinen Schritt gegen Severus erschlaffende Erregung zu reiben.

„Verdammt was soll das? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" Doch sein Protest verlor an Wirkung, als er sich unwillkürlich dem Mann über sich entgegen drückte. Mit einem leichten Anflug eines Lächelns bemerkte er, dass auch Remus nicht ungerührt blieb von diesem Spielchen. Auch seine Hose beulte sich merklich aus. Wenigstens war es nicht nur für ihn allein eine später folgende Peinlichkeit. 

Remus beugte sich zu Severus Gesicht hinab. Wieder rieben die Stoffe ihrer mittlerweile fast unerträglich eng gewordenen Hosen aneinander. Ein leises Keuchen entrang sich Severus Kehle. Diese Situation war einfach lachhaft. Remus der lasziv auf ihm hockte, und er aufgegeilt unter ihm. Diese Schmach würde der Werwolf bitter zu bezahlen haben. Doch im Moment waren Severus' Gedanken in eine anderweitige Richtung abgelenkt. Im Grunde wollte er nur noch seine Hände befreien, und den verfluchten Störenfried über ihm zeigen, wer hier die Zügel in der Hand hielt. Doch noch immer waren seine Hände schmerzhaft nach oben gedrückt. 

„Du schuldest mir etwas, Severus." Hauchte Remus anzüglich in Severus Ohr. Severus Nackenhärchen begannen sich qualvoll langsam zu sträuben. 

Mit seiner freien Hand fing Remus an, Severus Bauch langsam entlang zu fahren. Diese verzögerten Berührungen kamen Severus einer Folter gleich, und am liebsten hätte er seine Wut laut in die Welt hinausgeschrieen.

Fortsetzung folgt....


	2. 15 Feet of pure white Snow

WOW, ich dachte echt mich tritt ein Pferd als ich all die positiven Reviews bekommen habe *gg* ich freu mich über jede einzelne wie ein kleines Kind *riesenknutsch an alle reviewer*: **maxine, lastunicorn, lorelei, flower/moonsp, evil*twin, snuffkin, cygna, tears, scarlett, lilith, angel, racine, bernadette ***knuddelwuddel*

Und ich entschuldige mich für den fiesen cliffhanger aus dem letzten Kapitel *grinst* auch wenn ich selbst eigentlich ein absoluter Gegner dieser Dinger bin *g* kann ich dennoch nie wirklich wiederstehen, und baue sie ein *lacht* also bitte nicht allzu böse nehmen *dackelblick*

und ich hoffe ich habe euch mit diesem Kapitel nicht allzu enttäuscht. Aber sie einfach so aufeinander zu hetzten kann ich nicht *gg* und somit bin ich mal wieder etwas in die Psychoschiene gerutscht *denkt* ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen *liebguckt* na ja, ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ich wenigstens noch ein paar von euch begeistern kann :) und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!! 

~*~

Severus konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was hier mit ihm geschah. Konnte es wirklich den Tatsachen entsprechen, dass Remus Lupin, der Geliebte seines größten Erzfeindes, in diesem Moment auf ihm saß, und versuchte ihn aufzuheizen? Und wenn Severus ehrlich blieb, mit immer weiter wachsendem Erfolg? Wie war er bloß in solch eine verwegene Situation gekommen? War es zuviel verlangt, nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag einfach in Ruhe gelassen zu werden? Sich hinlegen zu können, und friedlich einzuschlafen. Mit bitterer Ironie wurden Severus diese letzten Gedankengänge bewusst. Friedlich einschlafen. Es war Jahre her, seit er nicht von Alpträumen gequält eingeschlafen war. Aber diese Tatsache stand augenblicklich auch nicht zur Debatte. Vielmehr musste er seine letzten Brocken Vernunft zusammenraffen um sich nicht wie ein wildes Tier unter dem Werwolf zu winden.

Remus hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt ihm seine Robe aufzuknöpfen und danach auch noch sein darunter liegendes Hemd. Quälend langsam hatte er einen Knopf nach dem anderen geöffnet, und wie zufällig war er über Severus nackte Haut gestreift. Jede Berührung ein lustvoller Reiz, der dem Zaubertränkemeister ein unterdrücktes Keuchen entrang. Es war schon einige Zeit her, seit ihn ein Mann auf diese Weise berührt hatte, von einer Frau ganz zu schweigen. Es war ihm nicht wichtig gewesen. Nun ja, wichtig schon, aber irgendwann hatte er für sich selbst entschieden, dass es wohl besser war, jeglicher Fleischeslust zu entsagen. Wie sinnlos seine Argumente waren, war ihm im vollen Umfang bewusst, doch sich einzugestehen, dass... doch diese Gedankengänge weiterspinnen war im Moment nicht wirklich hilfreich, deshalb vergrub er sie so schnell wie möglich wieder in der hintersten Ecke seines Denkens und konzentrierte sich lieber auf Dinge die gerade mit ihm geschahen.

Remus Blick war schwer zu interpretieren. Eine seltsame Mischung aus Angriffslust, Heißhunger und Provokation. Severus wusste, was der Werwolf wollte. Er hatte Blut geleckt, und wollte sich nun in seiner Beute verbeißen. Und zum Leidwesen des Zaubertränkemeisters, hatte sich Remus gerade ihn ausgesucht. Nun gut, wenn das Tier es so wollte, Severus würde nicht dagegen einzuwenden haben. Nicht er würde Sirius diese Situation erklären müssen. Doch wenn es in seiner Macht stand, und Remus ihm nicht zuvorkam, würde es ihm ein unsägliches Vergnügen bereiten, Sirius von diesem Abenteuer zu berichten. Er freute sich schon jetzt, auf das Gesicht des Animagus, wenn er ihm von dieser alles andere als harmlosen Situation erzählen würde. Wie weit würde Remus wohl gehen, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, mit wem er sich hier vergnügen wollte.

Remus Hand glitt über Severus nackte Brust. Kratzte leicht über die immer noch erstaunlich zarte Haut. Tiefer und tiefer glitt seine feingliedrige Hand, verursachte wohlige Schauer in Severus Innerem. Schließlich war sie an den Bund von Severus Hose angelangt. Remus sah ihn immer noch herausfordernd an. Der Zaubertränkemeister erwiderte seinen Blick starr. Er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er so schnell aufgeben würde, und dem Werwolf mehr von seiner inneren Erregung zeigen würde, als unbedingt nötig. Natürlich machte sich Severus keinerlei Illusionen, dass Remus hinter diese gut einstudierte Maske blicken konnte, besonders da einige seiner Körperregionen, die er nicht so gut unter Kontrolle hatte wie sein Gesicht, eine deutlich andere Sprache von sich gaben.

Frustrierend langsam öffnete Remus den obersten Knopf der schwarzen Stoffhose. Severus schluckte schwer. Er würde es nicht wagen ... er konnte doch nicht einfach ..... doch kaum hatte Severus diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf formuliert, schoben sich auch schon drei Finger unter die schwarze Boxershorts, und begannen mit geschickten Bewegungen Severus Schamhaare zu kraulen. „Na, wie gefällt dir das? Willst du mehr? Es liegt alles in deiner Hand." Hauchte der Werwolf mit einschmeichelnder Stimme in Severus' Ohr. Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte Remus Lippen. Keinerlei Zweifel war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, nur diese felsenfeste Entschlossenheit, die ihm eigen war, wenn er etwas wollte, koste es was es wolle. Er würde dieses Spielchen durchziehen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

Severus sah sich in einer mehr als komplizierten Situation gefangen. Schon allein sein leises Keuchen, dass sich beharrlich aus seiner Kehle löste, zeigte, dass er mehr wollte. Auf der anderen Seite war ihm sein verdammter Stolz im Weg. Er konnte nicht einfach sagen, dass er mehr wollte, dass er Remus hier und jetzt wollte. Er wäre nicht mehr Severus Snape, wenn er dieses Geständnis über die Lippen brachte. Aber er war auch nur ein Mann. Ein Mann mit sehr drängenden und mittlerweile sehr schmerzhaften Bedürfnissen. Er befürchtete, jeden Moment wie ein pubertierender Teen in die Hose zu ejakulieren, wenn dieses sadistische Spielchen noch lange anhielt.

„Verdammt Lupin! Was willst du eigentlich von mir?" keuchte der Zaubertränkemeister nicht sonderlich überzeugend. Diese Frage war lächerlich, natürlich wusste er auf welche Worte der Werwolf scharf war, welche Worte er über Severus Lippen hören kommen wollte. Doch es war Severus letzter Strohhalm, sich nicht gänzlich zum Narren zu machen.

Remus Hand glitt gefährlich tief in Severus Short, führte in kreisenden Bewegungen ihre Verführungskünste fort. Ein lautes Keuchen entfuhr Severus, trieb ihm weitere Schamesröte ins Gesicht. „Ich werde es nicht sagen.." brachte Severus mit heiserer Stimme hervor. 

Remus Hand zog sich augenblicklich zurück. Severus hätte schreien können, aufgrund dieser Unverfrorenheit. Woher hatte dieser Mann diese perfide Ader? Severus verfluchte sich, dass er ein paar einfache Worte nicht über die Lippen brachte, und noch vielmehr verfluchte er Remus. Was erlaubte er sich bloß? Aber Severus verstand Remus auch. Wäre die Situation anders herum, so würde auch Severus nicht zögern den Werwolf bluten zu lassen, ihm seinen Stolz rauben zu wollen. Es war ein Machtspiel, und im Moment sah es wenigstens so aus, als ob Remus die besseren Karten in der Hand hielt.

„Es sind bloß ein paar unbedeutende Worte" raunte Remus dem Zaubertränkemeister verführerisch ins Ohr. "Nur wenige nichtsagende Worte .... und ich setzte dort fort, wo ich aufgehört habe" ein triumphierendes Lächeln breitete sich erneut auf seinen Zügen aus. „Gib dir einen Ruck, und du kannst alles haben!" wie zur Unterstützung seiner Worte, begann er sich wieder rhythmisch an Severus Unterleib zu reiben. 

Severus biss sich auf die Lippen. Nein, er würde sich nicht weiter klein kriegen lassen. Auch wenn seinem Körper dies anscheinend egal zu sein schien.

„Willst du nicht, dass meine Hände über deinen Körper streichen? Dich zum Zittern bringen? Fragst du dich nicht, wie meine Lippen sich wohl auf den deinen anfühlen würden? Wie es sein würde, mich in dir zu spüren? Könntest du dir nicht vorstellen, wie sich unsere Körper in ein und demselben Takt bewegen? Wie die Luft vor Extase um uns herum vibrieren würde?" Bei jedem Wort, dass ihm der Werwolf ins Ohr hauchte, schauderte Severus unmerklich. Und sein Glied begann heftig zu zucken. 

Es war nicht fair. Nein, ganz und gar nicht fair. Natürlich konnte er sich vorstellen, wie der Sex mit Remus wäre, und er würde nichts lieber als seinen Vorstellungen auf den Grund gehen, doch nicht um diesen Preis! Das konnte Remus ihm nicht antun. Wie konnte dieser Werwolf nur so sadistisch sein?

Langsam veränderte Remus erneut die Position, sodass er nun ein Bein zwischen Severus Beine schieben konnte. Sanft aber bestimmt, fing er im langsamen Takt seinen Oberschenkel an Severus Schritt zu reiben. Und als ob Severus nicht schon genug erregt wäre, begann der Stoff um seinem Unterleib noch enger zu werden. Nicht mehr lange, und diese ganze Sache würde wirklich in die Hose gehen. Daraus würden sich zwei einfache logische Schlüsse ergeben. Erstens, er würde sich wie ein Idiot vorkommen, und seine schlechte Laune würde wohl so ziemlich alles übertreffen, dass die Personen in seiner Umgebung bisher gewohnt waren. Zweitens würde Severus sicher nicht noch eine Chance bei dem Werwolf erhalten. Und dies war weitaus schlimmer als die Blamage. Er wollte Remus. Er wollte ihn unter ihm, auf ihm, in sich spüren, wollte mit all seinen Sinnen den Werwolf in sich aufnehmen. Am liebsten hätte er sich für diese Gedanken geschlagen. Aber selbst diese Möglichkeit blieb ihm verwehrt.

Erneut fuhr der raue Stoff von Remus' Jeans an dem feinen Gewebe seiner Hose entlang. Ein lautes Stöhnen entkam seiner Kehle. Severus schob sich dem Werwolf leicht entgegen.

„Verdammt .... Remus! Dafür wirst du .... bezahlen!" keuchte der Zaubertränkemeister atemlos. Doch der Werwolf entgegnete ihm nur ein siegessicheres Lächeln. 

Erneut stieg blanker Hass in Severus auf. Glaubte Remus wirklich er könnte ihn mit diesen billigen Tricks klein kriegen? Natürlich, sein Körper reagierte auf seine Art und Weise. Eine Weise die seinem Kopf nicht wirklich gefiel. Nein, er würde sich nicht unterwürfig im Staub wälzen, nur damit Remus seinen Triumph auskosten konnte. Er würde niemals die Worte aussprechen, die der verdammte Werwolf von ihm hören wollte. Und zum ersten Mal seit einiger Zeit begann wieder sein Gehirn die Oberhand zu übernehmen. 

Anscheinend bemerkte auch Remus die Veränderung. Er stellte all seine bisherigen Verführungen ein, und sah Severus etwas verwirrt ins Gesicht.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Severus sich soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass seine Stimme nicht mehr vor Erregung zitterte, oder von unnötigen Keuchen unterbrochen werden würde. Severus nutzte diese kurze Zeit um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, und einen passenden Schluss für dieses Fiasko zu finden.

„Remus, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich jemals die Worte aussprechen würde, die dich automatisch zum Sieger küren würden. Ist es bereits so weit gekommen, dass du das intellektuelle minderbemittelte Niveau deines Geliebten bei allen Lebewesen voraussetzt?" Remus Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, und deuteten Severus, dass er den wunden Punkt des Werwolfs erwischt hatte. Angestachelt durch diesen Umstand fuhr Severus ungerührt fort. „Auch wenn ich mir vorstellen kann, dass du mittlerweile die Bestätigung deiner Dominanz brauchst, bei mir solltest du sie lieber nicht suchen. Es könnte deinem Ego zu sehr schaden! Auch wenn ich bereits einige Abstriche meiner Würde verzeichnen musste, was allein die Tatsache beweist, dass ich unfähig bin mich deinen anzüglichen Gesten zu wehren, so wirst du niemals Worte über meine Lippen kommen hören, nach denen DU verlangst!" Das hatte gesessen. Remus Gesichtsausdruck sprach wahrlich Bände. Er hatte sich diese ganze Situation anscheinend anders vorgestellt. Aber hatte er wirklich geglaubt, er würde so ein leichtes Spiel bei dem Zaubertränkemeister haben? Dass ein wenig sexuelle Stimulierung genügen würde, dass dieser all seine Prinzipien einfach vergessen würde, und winselnd vor ihm im Staub kriechen würde? Diese Idiotie traute Severus nicht einmal Remus zu. Black vielleicht, aber nicht Remus.

Auch wenn Severus dem Werwolf eine gewisse Anziehungskraft nicht absprechen konnte, und auch er nicht vollständig uninteressiert an einem kleinen Abenteuer wäre, doch nicht nach diesen Spielregeln. Schließlich war er Severus Snape! Und nicht irgendein daher gelaufener schmachtender Teen, der den Boden küsste, auf dem Remus wandelte. Nein, das ganz sicher nicht. Und Severus dachte, dass seine Worte dies auch verdeutlichen konnten. 

„Verdammt Severus!" Remus Stimme hatte einen deutlich aggressiveren Tonfall angenommen, als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Er hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und sah nun Severus direkt in die Augen. Anscheinend hatte auch dieses Tier endlich kapiert, dass er nicht jeden so leicht bekommen konnte, wie er sich gedacht hatte. „Kannst du nicht einmal über deinen Schatten springen? Ist es soviel verlangt, wenn du einmal nachgeben würdest?" der Werwolf beugte sich erneut an Severus Ohr. „Besonders wenn man die Konsequenzen bedenkt. Es wäre ein wirklich geringer Preis! Du hast nur diese eine Chance, und du wirfst sie einfach so weg. Warum? Warum ist es so schwer für dich, zu zeigen, dass du nicht das gefühllose Etwas bist, den alle kennen? Den alle in dir sehen." 

Gefühlloses Etwas!? Es waren zwei Dinge, etwas zu vermuten, und etwas zu wissen. Natürlich hatte Severus es all die Jahre darauf angelegt, dass sie in ihm ein emotionsloses Ding sahen. Doch bis zum heutigen Tag hatte es noch niemand gewagt es ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen. Der Vergleich mit der Münze fiel ihm ein. 2 Seiten, auf ewig verbunden, und doch so unterschiedlich. Die eine Seite nicht existent ohne die andere. Severus schallte sich selbst einen Narr. Warum kümmerte es ihn, was andere über ihn dachten? Bis jetzt war es ihm doch auch egal gewesen. Er hatte sich noch nie um die Meinungen anderer gekümmert, und jetzt war mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit auch der falsche Zeitpunkt mit derartigen Überlegungen zu beginnen.

„Lass mich endlich los!" Severus Stimme klang gereizt, beinahe hasserfüllt. Er hätte schon vor länger Zeit diese lächerliche Situation beenden sollen, statt es einfach weiterlaufen zu lassen. Und Remus hätte niemals dieses lächerliche Spielchen beginnen sollen! Hatte er denn schon vergessen, warum er eigentlich hier war? Hatte er wirklich verdrängen können, dass Severus der Grund dafür war, dass Sirius in Askaban war? Wollte Remus ihm nicht noch vor einer halben Stunde beinahe umbringen? Wie schnell sich doch die Absichten des Werwolfes ändern konnten. Kaum sah er die Gelegenheit auf ein kleines schmutziges Intermezzo und er ließ all seine Überzeugungen einfach über Bord gehen. Ein primitiver Geist für ein primitives Tier. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. 

Doch Remus machte keinerlei Anstalten die Hände, die er immer noch verbissen auf die weiche Bettdecke nagelte, loszulassen. Was wollte der Werwolf noch? Der Zeitpunkt war eindeutig vorbei. Und Severus hatte keine Ambitionen eine Wiederaufnahme des Ganzen zu starten. Warum, zum Teufel, hielt Remus seine Hände immer noch fest? Warum ließ er nicht einfach los? Doch auch diese Gedankengänge lösten sich schnell in Luft auf, als Severus Blick von Remus' Augen festgehalten wurde.

Severus konnte nicht anders, er starrte in diese unergründlichen Augen seines Gegenübers. Was war so besonders an ihnen? War es die Leere, die sich in ihnen wiederspiegelte? War es der Schimmer von Hass und Traurigkeit, die ihm kalte Schauer den Rücken hinuntertrieben? Welche Kraft fesselte ihn dermaßen, dass es ihm einfach nicht gelang, sich von diesem Paar Augen zu lösen. Hilflos versuchte er etwas in ihnen zu erkennen. Erfolglos. Warum konnte Remus, den Severus immer als ein primitives Tier eingeschätzt hatte, solche Macht über ihn ausüben. 

Wie viel Zeit wohl schon vergangen war, seit das letzte Wort gesprochen worden war? Minuten? Stunden? War es nicht egal? Es zählten nicht die sinnlosen Worte, die sich ihren Weg über die Lippen bahnten. Es zählte diese beinahe unerträgliche Stille. Diese Dominanz, die Severus hart schlucken ließ. Doch vor allem zählten diese hypnotisierenden Augen. Die ihn lediglich ansahen. Ruhig, bestimmt, tiefblickend. Konnte es sein, dass Augen wirklich die Fenster der Seele waren? Bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Augen in die Seele blicken konnten? Tief in das Innere eines Menschen? Was würde Remus dann wohl sehen? Würde er die Angst sehen, die sich tief in seinem Herzen manifestiert hatte? Würde er die Zweifel sehen, die ihn jeden Augenblick seines erbärmlichen Lebens peinigten? Würde er den Hass der in Severus brodelte erkennen können? Könnte er den Schmerz ertragen, der sich in Severus' Innerem festgesetzt hatte, und ihn wie eine bösartige Krankheit von innen heraus verschlang? Würde Remus ihn bemitleiden, für die Taten die er getan hatte? Die ihm angetan worden waren? Severus flehte, dass dem nicht so war.

Severus wollte den Bann brechen, diesem eigenartigen Zauber entkommen. Etwas sagen, dass diese eigenartige Situation entspannte. Doch seine Lippen blieben versiegelt. Er konnte schlicht und einfach nichts ausdrücken, dass nur annähernd dem entsprach, das er in seinem Inneren fühlte. Oder wollte er es einfach nur nicht?

„Severus ..." es war nur ein leiser Lufthauch, der Severus' Namen an sein Ohr trug. Wenigstens dieser Sieg war dem Zaubertränkemeister geblieben. Auch Remus hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. 

Langsam beugte sich der Werwolf nach vorne. Immer näher kam sein Gesicht, bis es nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Severus' eigenem entfernt war. 

Severus Herz schlug schneller. Pochte umbarmherzig in seiner Brust. Seine Augen hetzten von einer Seite des Gesichtes zur anderen. Sein Gehirn schaltete sich komplett ab. Er bestand vollständig aus automatisch ablaufenden Prozessen und Emotionen. Kalte und heiße Schauer durchliefen seinen Körper, veranlassten, dass sich sämtliche Härchen an seinem Körper senkrecht aufrichteten. Und nicht zu vergessen, die unteren Körperregionen. Auch wenn sie sich in den letzten Minuten einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, so waren sie nun wieder vollständig durchblutet, und zeigten ihre Anwesenheit auf höchst unangenehme Art und Weise. 

Als sich Remus Lippen auf die seine legten, entfachte diese Berührung ein wahres Feuerwerk in Severus Körper. Es war kein scheuer Kuss wie es unter Teens sehr verbreitet war, auch kein emotionsloser Kuss, der lediglich auf die Befriedigung niederer Bedürfnisse abzielte. Die samtene Berührung sanft und hart zur gleichen Zeit, die Emotionen die allein durch die Vereinigung der Lippen freigelassen wurden, waren schlichtweg überwältigend. Sanft aber bestimmt spaltete der Werwolf Severus' Lippen, verlangte mit Nachdruck Einlass. Severus gab dieser Bitte nur allzu bereitwillig nach, und öffnete seinen Mund vollständig. Langsam glitt die Zunge des Werwolfes in seine warme Mundhöhle, begann jeden noch so kleinen Winkel zu erkunden. Severus versuchte unterdessen dem Eindringling mit gespieltem Wiederstand zu entgegnen. Das betörende Aroma von Remus reizte Severus Geschmacksnerven bis zum Äußersten. Ließ ihn leise aufstöhnen. Keine noch so detaillierte Phantasie konnte dem Gefühl gerecht kommen, welches sich in schnellen Wogen in seinen Körper ausbreitete. Heiß, kalt, sinnlich, betörend, berauschend. Jedes Wort für sich kam dieser Emotion gleich. Sie deuteten nur ansatzweise auf die überwältigende Wirkung, die Severus dahinschmelzen ließ.

Nur am Rande bemerkte Severus, dass sich der Griff um seine Handgelenke lockerte und endlich seine Hände wieder freigab. Es war ihm egal, obwohl er sich noch vor nicht langer Zeit nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als seine Freiheit wieder zu erlangen. Nun zählte nur noch eines: Dass Remus diesen Kuss nie beenden sollte!

Fortsetzung folgt...

PS: das ist mit Abstand das längste Kapitel, dass ich jemals verfasst habe *freu* nur mal so am Rande *G*

PPS: die schuld an diesem kap. gebe ich sowieso ERA, Placebo und Johnny Cash. Und nicht zu vergessen Nick Cave *grinst* bin mal wieder auf dem softie-trip *grinst blöd* NICHT REVIEWEN VERGESSEN!


	3. Science Fiction Double Feature

Vielen dank an meine fleisigen Reviewer *knuddelt alle mal ganz kräftig durch* als da wären: Maxine, Lorelei, Cygna, Khair, Snuffkin, Anna, Tears, Racine, zissy, natascha, severin, sam und angel :)

Ihr wisst hoffentlich, dass ihr die besten seid, oder?? *gg*

Des weiteren bedanke ich mich auch noch mal extra bei Moria *lacht* das ich den tag noch erleben darf, an dem du meine lemon fics liest *bricht fast weg* ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen, für die tolle Unterstützung, die du mir immer gibst *gg* 

So, und nun noch was in eigener Sache *gg* dieses kap. ist echt harmlos, ich weiß nicht warum aber Remus gibt das Quatschen einfach nicht auf, und Severus muss einfach zuviel denken. Dabei ist das ja sooooo hinderlich *gg* egal, bitte verzeiht, dass die beiden wieder nicht das tun, worum es eigentlich gehen sollte *grinst* aber ich verspreche, lange kann es nicht mehr dauern ;) 

Und dann bitte ich euch, bitte lyncht mich nicht wieder, ich hab mal wieder einen cliffhanger eingebaut *schuldig guckt* es tut mir sorry, aber ich kann schon nimmer anders *smile* 

So, und die jenigen, die ich noch nicht verschreckt habe *smile* 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!  
  


~*~

Doch leider wurde dieser Wunschtraum rasant beendet, als Remus sich von ihm löste um nach Luft zu schnappen. Severus hielt die Augen noch immer geschlossen und presste demonstrativ die Lippen aufeinander. Dieser Geschmack. Er war betörend, Atemberaubend. Seine ganzen Sinne waren nur noch auf das Aroma ausgerichtete, dass der Werwolf aus jeder Pore verströmte. Ein sanftes aromatisches Flair von Lavendel und Zimt. Eine etwas seltsame Mischung, und doch so überwältigend, wie nur selten ein Geschmack. Wie konnte Severus, gefürchteter Zaubertränkemeister, nur so primitiv auf einen Geruch reagieren. Nur nebenbei wurde ihm bewusst, wie abhängig er doch noch von seinen niederen Instinkten er war. Waren es nicht gerade diese Emotionen, die er Remus des öfteren bereits vorgehalten hatte? Aber wenn er recht überlegte, war diese im Moment nicht auch völlig nebensächlich?

Severus presste die Lippen erneut zusammen um auch noch den letzten Rest der Pheromone in sich auf zunehmen. Doch gleichzeitig mit der Auflösung derselben, brach auch wieder der alte Stolz durch. Severus wurde mit vollkommener Klarheit bewusste, in welch idiotischen Lage er sich befand. Nicht nur, dass sie sich hier in seinen Räumen befanden, und der Werwolf ihn bis dato festgehalten hatte wie einen räudigen Köter. Er hatte es auch noch gewagt, ihn nach seinen Wünschen tanzen zu lassen. Wenn es auch auf eine sehr erregende Art und Weise geschehen war. Was dachte sich dieser Gryffindor eigentlich dabei? War er doch so dämlich, wie Severus immer angenommen hatte, und wusste nicht mit wem er sich da einzulassen versuchte? Oder war es genau das, was den Werwolf so besonders reizte. Eine weitere Trophäe an die er sich in seinen alten Tagen erinnern konnte? Oh ja, Severus konnte sich die Szenerie sehr gut vorstellen. Remus alt und nicht mehr in der Lage sich körperlich Befriedung zu verschaffen, oder jedenfalls in vollem Unfang, wie er sich an seine amourösen Affären dachte. Und er selbst würde mit Sicherheit gut in diese Sammlung passen. Es war gerade lächerlich. Was dachte Remus sich nur dabei, dass er wirklich glaubte, Severus würde es ihm so einfach machen?

Der Werwolf sah ihn lüstern an, und bleckte sich provozierend über die Lippen. „Ungeahnte Möglichkeiten tun sich vor mir auf." Ließ er mit süffisanten Grinsen verlauten. Seine Wangen hoben sich verführerisch empor und verliehen seinem Gesicht ein nahezu spitzbübisches Aussehen. Der zarte rosa Farbstrich auf seine Backen unterstrich diesen Eindruck umso mehr. 

Severus atmete tief ein. Er würde dieses Verhalten nicht länger dulden. Konnte es auch gar nicht. So tief war er noch nicht gesunken, dass er sich in derart kindischen Spiele verwickeln ließ. Der Werwolf wollte ihn? Schön. Er würde ihn nur nicht bekommen. Sollte er sich doch mit Black amüsieren. Doch just in diesem Moment fiel Severus ein, dass diese Möglichkeit doch etwas schwierig werden könnte. Er glaubte kaum, dass Besuche dieser Art in Askaban gestattet werden würden. Und noch dazu, wenn zwei Männer sich die Ehre gaben. War das vielleicht der Grund für Remus nächtlichen Überfall? Konnte des Rätsels Lösung so einfach sein? War der Werwolf einfach nur spitz, und wollte sich bei Severus Abhilfe holen? Es würde zu den Idealen der Gryffindor perfekt passen. Nazistisch und immer auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht. Aber nicht mit ihm! Wenn er wirklich glaubt, er könnte sich so leicht einen schnellen Fick mit Severus holen, hatte sich Remus aber ziemlich getäuscht. Er war doch keine Puppe, die man benutzen und wegwerfen konnte, wie man wollte. Doch auch in diesem Moment machten Severus die Erinnerungen an längst Vergangenes einen Strich durch die Rechnung. War es nicht schon öfters so gewesen, dass er nur als Mittel zum Zweck benutz worden war!? Sicher, es gab viele Dinge in seiner Vergangenheit, die ihn so manch schlaflose Nacht beschert hatten. Und viele dieser Erinnerungen waren nicht viel mehr gewesen, als das, was Severus nun verhindern wollte. Doch noch nie in seinem Leben war er von einem Gryffindor dermaßen benutzt worden. Und er hatte beim besten Willen nicht vor, jetzt damit anzufangen. 

„Nur schade, dass du niemals in den Genuss von mehr kommen wirst. Nicht wahr?" brachte Severus dem immer noch grinsenden Werwolf entgegen. Mit perfider Genugtuung beobachtete Severus wie sich das dämliche Grinsen aus Remus' Gesicht stahl. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, durch einen einzigen Kuss das Privileg zu erlangen ihn flachzulegen? Die braunen Augen des Werwolfes blitzen gefährlich auf. Kündigten von der nicht hinnehmbaren Niederlage. Typisch Remus. Selbst wenn er offensichtlich verloren hatte, gab er nicht auf. Ein wahrer Gryffindor. Wie er im Buche stand. Tapfer, kühn, überheblich und verbohrt. Wie einfach gestrickt dieses Wesen doch war, welches noch immer über ihm hockte und ihn unverständlich ansah. 

Um seine triumphalen Sieg vollkommen zu machen, setzte Severus zu einem erneuten Schlag an. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt ich würde dich so einfach in mein Bett lassen, während dein anderer Bettwärmer im Zaubergefängnis schmort? Remus ... Remus ... sei doch vernünftig. Bemüh dich lieber um die Gunst derer, die auch danach verlangen, anstatt deine niederen Bedürfnisse an einer Person auszuleben zu wollen, der du nicht gewachsen bist." seine Stimme hatte einen beinahe väterlichen Unterton angenommen. Und wäre nicht das bösartige Lächeln auf Severus Lippen gewesen, hätte man fast meinen können, dass der Zaubertränkemeister es ernst meinte. 

Doch seltsamer Weise hatten diese Worte den Werwolf nicht so getroffen, wie Severus es erhofft hatte. Statt mit zornesverzogenen Gesicht und eingeklemmten Schwanz das Weite zu suchen, erschien auf dem Gesicht de Werwolfes leichtes Amüsement. „Ach Severus. Man könnte fast meinen, du hättest einen exquisiten Geschmack was Männer angeht, doch nachdem was man so hört ..." gekünstelt rollten sich die Augen des Werwolfes nach oben, bis nur noch das Weiße zusehen war. Und seine verdammten Mundwinkel zuckten erneut nach oben. Wenn Severus die Macht gehabt hätte, er hätte diesen verfluchten Mund einfach für immer verschlossen. 

Gerüchte? Über ihn? Eine Eiseskälte stieg ihm in die Glieder und ließ ihn unmerklich frösteln. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Niemand konnte etwas davon wissen. Es musste sich einfach um einen Schuss ins Blaue handeln den der Werwolf abgefeuert hatte. Es war gerade lächerlich, um nicht zu sagen unmöglich, dass Remus mehr wusste als Nichts. Und doch ... Das dumpfe Gefühl des Unbehagens blieb. Es bestand immer noch die geringe, wenn auch unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit, dass etwas durchgesickert war. Und sollte dies wirklich den Tatsachen entsprechen, würde derjenige, der etwas über diese unsägliche Affäre verlauten ließ, mehr als nur sterben. Er würde fürchterlich leiden müssen, bis ihm der Tod nur noch als Erlösung vorkam. Doch die Problematik dabei war nur, dass er nicht einfach fragen konnte. Remus würde sicher nicht so dumm sein, und ihm einfach so sagen, von wem er das Gerücht hatte. Nein, so töricht konnte nicht mal dieser Werwolf sein.

Langsam löste sich der Zaubertränkemeister aus seiner Erstarrung und hievte mit einer schnellen Bewegung Remus auf die Seite. Mit beiden Armen nagelte er ihn an den Schultern fest und setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel. Wie schnell sich die Verhältnisse doch ändern konnten. Zuerst selbst der Gefangene, und nun der der gefangen hielt. Er hatte Remus überrumpelt. Natürlich. Sonst hätte er sicher nicht ganz so ein leichtes Spiel gehabt. Er kannte Remus' Kräfte, und auch wenn man es dem schmächtigeren Mann nicht zutraute, er war ein ziemliches Kraftpaket. Nicht, dass Severus nicht auch dann die Oberhand bekommen hätte, wenn sich der Werwolf gewehrt hätte, doch nicht so schnell und vor allem so einfach.

Zufrieden bemerkte Severus, dass ihm sein Überraschungsangriff vollends geglückt war, und nun Remus unfähig auf dem Bett lag. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich durch deine dummen Bemerkungen verletzten kannst? Es gibt absolut nichts, dass du mir vorhalten kannst. Und ich bezweifle sehr stark, dass diese letzte Bemerkung mehr war als ein tollkühner Versuch, mich zu provozieren. Es gibt nichts, was du mir vorhalten könntest. Nichts. Hast du mich verstanden!" Severus schleuderte ihm die Worte regelrecht entgegen. Erzürnt über diese Dreistigkeit des Werwolfes, konnte er nur sehr schwer seine Wut zügeln. Am liebsten hätte er dem Mann unter sich, die Gurgel umgedreht. Nicht nur, weil er womöglich etwas wusste, dass er nicht wissen sollte. Sondern allein deshalb, weil er damit Severus herausfordern versuchte. Etwas ruhiger, setzte Severus hinzu, „Und ich wünsche, dass du auf der Stelle meine Gemächer verlässt. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?" Nur nebenbei nahm Severus die seltsame Tatsache wahr, dass er schließlich derjenige war, der halbnackt auf Remus kniete. Und heute wahrscheinlich ziemlich frustriert und erzürnt schlafen gehen musste. Hätte Remus nur niemals dieses verdammte Machtspielchen begonnen, hätten sie wohl eine ziemlich aufregende Nacht miteinander verbringen können, doch nun, wollte er nur noch dass der Werwolf ging. Am besten für immer und ewig, doch dieser Wunsch würde sich wohl nicht so schnell bewerkstelligen lassen. Remus grinste wieder. Woher nahm dieser Gryffindor nur diese Selbstsicherheit? Wurde es ihnen in hausinternen Seminaren beigebracht? Oder stellte es eine unumgängliche Voraussetzung dar, damit man erst nach Gryffindor kam? Schon in seinen Jahren als Schüler hatte er diese überhebliche Art der Herumtreiber gehasst. Wie sie es schafften, einfach durch ein kühnes Lachen, sämtliche Gegner zu entmachten. Durch ein Lächeln. Es wäre fast komisch gewesen, wäre Severus nicht so stink wütend. 

Wieder drifteten Severus Gedanken zu den Anspielungen ab, die Remus kurz vorher verlauten ließ. Wieso hatte dieser Mensch, auch wenn er es ihm ungern zugestand, dass er überhaupt einer war, nur so ein Talent, immer die falschen Worte zum falschen Zeitpunkt zu äußern. Warum hatte er überhaupt den Mund aufmachen müssen? Nun ja, wenn Severus richtig überlegte, wäre ja das Mundöffnen nicht das Problem gewesen, vielmehr sogar ziemlich erwünscht, doch nicht unbedingt zum sprechen, sondern für vielmehr befriedigendere Tätigkeiten. Doch Remus hatte ja nicht still sein können, und die Dinge einfach laufen gelassen können. Und jetzt? Jetzt war es wohl zu spät um an die erfreulicheren Dinge anzuknüpfen. Oder etwa nicht?

Severus betrachtete erneut den Mann unter sich. Zugegeben, er war schön. Und sein vorangeschrittenes Alter unterstrich diesen Eindruck nur noch, verlieh ihm eine unnatürliche Schönheit, die nur wenigen Menschen zuteil wurde. Die wenigen zarten Falten in seinem Gesicht, gaben ihm ein animalisch, beherrschendes Aussehen, ließen ihn gefährlicher erscheinen als er in Wirklichkeit war. Nun, außer wenn er ein Werwolf war, dann überstieg seine Gefährlichkeit sein Aussehen deutlich. Die leuchtend braunen Augen glühten beinahe, und unterstrichen den Eindruck des Tierischen. Seine prallen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, verrieten nur sehr wenig von den dahinterliegenden Gefilden. Dieser Mund, war nicht zum Sprechen gedacht gewesen, hätte dieser Mund niemals reden gelernt, wäre er um einiges Schöner. Doch durch die unnützen Worte, die sich ihren Weg durch diese Körperöffnung bahnten, wurde seine Grazie eindeutig geschmälert. Es waren vielmehr die Dinge, die Remus nicht durch Worte hervorbrachte, als die die er Sinnloserweise in Anhäufungen von Buchstaben versuchte auszudrücken. 

Severus konnte nicht anders, sein Blick glitt wie von selbst über das Gesicht des anderen Mannes, nahm seine vollkommene Unvollkommenheit gänzlich war. Langsam verstand er, warum Sirius diesem Mann verfallen war. Es war seltsam, etwas gemeinsam mit Sirius zu haben. Und noch viel seltsamer war es, dass diese Tatsache Severus im Moment nicht bis ins tiefste Innerste erschütterte. 

„Wenn ich gehen soll, musst du mich loslassen. Oder willst du es auf einmal doch nicht mehr?" Remus Stimme war lauernd, und verriet viel zu viel, und doch wenig genug. Natürlich hatte der Werwolf Severus Zögern richtig interpretiert, und die folgerichtigen Schritte daraus abgeleitet. Aber warum zum Teufel musste er seine offensichtliche Überlegenheit, welche Angesicht dieser Situation lächerlich erschien, so demonstrativ ausspielen? Reichte es nicht, dass er es wusste? Und dass Severus es wusste, dass er dieses Wissen hatte? Musste er diese Erkenntnis wirklich auch noch verbal ausdrücken? Es war zum Verzweifeln mit diesem Gryffindor. 

„Ach halt doch die Klappe!" flüsterte Severus und beugte sich dem Werwolf entgegen. 

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. My sweet Prince

Komisch, auf einmal konnte ich nicht mehr warten, und musste den ersten Teil der lemonszene schreiben *gg* das soll mal einer kapieren *lacht*

Auf jeden fall, ich danke allen ganz ganz herzlich, die mir riwut haben *knuddelt* **maxine, anna, natascha, cygna, snuffkin, Evil*Twin, angel, severin, tears, breeze und lorelei **:)

@**cygna**: also, das ist mit abstand eines der liebsten riwus die ich jemals bekommen habe *gg* göttin?? Schrein *lacht* ich bin zum tiefsten grund meines herzen gerührt *hat eine breites grinsen auf den Lippen* ich hoffe ich enttäusche dich nicht allzu sehr mit diesem kap. *smile*

@**breeze**: bitte nicht in Depressionen verfallen *smile* ich weiß, ich bin fies, wenn es um cliffhanger geht *G* aber was soll ich machen, irgendwie hat sich das bei mir schon so eingebürgert, dass ich jedes kap. mit einem beende *G* aber keine sorge, ich schreib ja eh so schnell wie möglich weiter *gg*

@**lorelei**: muss ich noch extra erwähnen, dass du mit deiner Befürchtung recht hattest?? *ggg* ich kann echt nix dafür *LOL* nagut, mittlerweile mach ich es ja schon aus absicht *gg* aber cliffhanger gehören irgendwie schon fast zu mir *G*

so, nun aber weiter im Text *gg* und ich würde mich über reviews freuen *winkt mit Zaunpfahl* wenn ihr diese fic lest, und sie gefällt euch, oder auch nicht, schreibt es mir doch *smile* erstens brauch ich reviews schon fast so nötig wie meine tägliche Dosis Kaffee und außerdem macht das schreiben viel mehr spaß, wenn man feedy bekommt ;) also, ich freu mich über jede Bemerkung, und wenn es nur ein wort ist *lacht*

ok, jetzt aber wirklich *G* viel spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!!!

~*~

Wie viel einfacher doch alles erschien, wenn man sich nicht mit übermäßigen Gedankengängen belastete. Severus war selbst überrascht, wie sehr er sich von seinen bis dato nicht vorhanden geglaubten Emotionen leiten lassen konnte. Es war nicht wie bei anderen Gelegenheiten, in denen er sich dadurch ablenken versuchte, sich in seine eigene Welt zurückzuziehen. Er genoss. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben genoss er, dass seine Hände wohlige Schauer auf der Haut eines anderen Mannes hinterließen. 

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert und Remus war ebenfalls von seinen störenden Kleidern befreit gewesen. Severus bezweifelte, dass es unbedingt nötig gewesen war, dass er Remus' Hemd auseinander gerissen hatte. Ein recht amüsierter und süffisanter Blick des Werwolfes hatte diese Vermutung auch unterstrichen. Doch wen kümmerte es wirklich. Es war das Ergebnis welches zählte, und dieses war äußerst erregend. 

Remus hatte mehrere Male versucht, irgendeinen sinnlosen Kommentar von sich zu geben, doch mittlerweile hatte Snape eine ziemlich eindrucksvolle, und vor allem wirksame, Methode gefunden, um Remus zum Schweigen zu bringen. Es war so simpel, so einfach, dass Severus sich selbst einen Narr schellte, dass er nicht schon früher darauf gekommen war. Er brauchte ihn nur zu küssen. Und dabei war Remus' Stillschweigen nur ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt. Wie Severus bereits vermutet hatte, war Remus' Mund weitaus attraktiver, wenn man ihn küsste. Nach und nach hatte Severus die feucht, warme Höhle, die sich hinter den prallen Lippen befand, erkundet. Remus hatte es ihm nicht leicht gemacht, die Oberhand zu behalten, wenigstens wenn es um das Küssen ging. Immer wieder hatte er versucht, den Eindringling mit gespielter Entrüstung zu begegnen, doch wenn Severus sich etwas zurückzog, stellte Remus unmissverständlich klar, dass dies nicht wirklich in seinem Sinne lag. Die Möglichkeiten sich nonverbal zu verständigen, waren schier unbegrenzt, und Remus verstand sich in dieser Art der Kommunikation äußerst wohl zu fühlen.

Es war schon ein sehr erhebendes Gefühl, den Werwolf unter sich zu spüren, zu fühlen, wie sich die zarte, warme Haut des Gryffindor an die eigene schmiegte. Warm, vielversprechend, erotisch. Die Hitze eines anderen Körpers. Fast hatte Severus dieses Gefühl vergessen. Doch als seine Hände an der Brust entlang glitten, und in sanften stimulierenden Bewegungen ihre Künste vollführten, kam es ihm so vor, als könne er nie wieder ohne dieses Gefühl leben. Als könnte niemals ein einzelnes Wesen allein existieren. Und wäre sein Gehirn nicht von Hormonen überschwemmt, die seinen Geist vernebelten, hätte er sicher über diese illusorische Vorstellung gelacht. Doch getrieben von seiner eigenen Erregtheit, seiner Lust, seinem Verlangen, schien nichts lächerlich. 

Remus stöhnte leicht in Severus Mund, als die Finger des Zaubertränkemeisters ihr Ziel jenseits des Bauchnabels erreichten. Doch es war nur eine kurze Berührung, die Remus Körper zum Beben brachte. Lediglich eine Andeutung auf Kommendes. Severus Finger wanderten wie die geübten Finger eines Pianisten, über die Innenseite von Remus' Schenkel. Entlockten dem Werwolf heißes Keuchen und gequältes Wimmern. 

Severus heiße Zunge fuhr über die heftig atmende Brust des Werwolfes, nahm seine Brustwarzen in Besitz und begann ein spielerisches Abwechseln von leichten Bissen und zarten Umrundungen mit der Zunge, während Severus' Hand immer wieder an Remus Innenseiten der Oberschenkel entlang strich um dann erneut nach oben zu gleiten. Jedoch in gezielter Absicht immer wieder gefährlich nahe an seinen Genitalien vorbei fuhr. Der Gryffindor beugte den Rücken durch und biss sich verkrampft auf die Lippen. So sehr Severus es auch versuchte, allein diese Geste trieb ihm ein triumphales Lächeln auf die Lippen, die noch immer Remus' Nippeln umfangen hielten. 

Der Zaubertränkemeister empfand geradezu perfide Genugtuung dabei, dem Werwolf die Behandlung zu verweigern, nach der jede seiner Körperzellen offensichtlich schrie. Es war auch für Severus nicht leicht, sich einfach so zurückzuhalten. Seine eigene Erregung war durchaus höher, als es den Anschein hatte. Er wollte Remus spüren. Sich in ihm verlieren, vollständig in ihm aufgehen. Genauso wie er sich sehnsüchtigst danach sehnte, ihn in sich zu fühlen. Vollkommen. Jeder Strich mit seiner Zunge über die leicht salzige Haut des Werwolfes war als ob ein Feuer in seinem Inneren neu entfachte werden würde. Und die Hitze die sich in seinem Schoss ausbreitete, schien ihn auf genüssliche Art und Weise zu verbrennen. Ihn gänzlich zu verzehren. Jeder Herzschlag ließ sein steifes Glied im selben Takt zucken. Es war Folter, es war unmenschlich, es war göttlich. 

Die Stille wurde nur durch das heisere Stöhnen des Werwolfes unterbrochen, und wirkte wie eine erneute Stimulanz auf den ohnehin schon erregten Zaubertränkemeister. Er wanderte mit seiner Zunge weiter hinab und hinterließ feurigheiße Spuren auf der Haut des anderen Mannes. Tiefer und tiefer glitt Severus Kopf. Sein Gesicht von seinen schwarzen Haaren verdeckt, verliehen im ein mysteriöses Aussehen, animalisch, verführerisch. Schließlich war er an Remus' Glied angekommen. Mit großer Genugtuung ließ er seine Zungenspitze über die Eichel gleiten. Gerade genug, um die Berührung wahrzunehmen zu lassen, aber nicht lange genug, um sich der Berührung sicher sein zu können. Wie zur Ermunterung für mehr zuckte es in einem unruhigen Takt.

Wie hätte Severus dieses Einladung auch wiederstehen können. Es versprach so vieles, so ungeahnte Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm nur in diesem einen Augenblick zu bieten schienen. Mit leichtem Druck schlossen sich seine Lippen um den empor stehenden Schaft des Werwolfes. Erneutes zustimmendes Stöhnen von Remus Seite veranlasste den Zaubertränkemeister sein Bemühen fortzuführen. In diesem Moment fühlte sich Severus als ob er nur für diese Bestimmung geboren worden wäre. Elends langsam fuhr er mit seinen feuchten Lippen dem steifen Geschlechtsteil entlang. Unterstütze diese eindeutig erregende Gestik mit seiner kreisenden Zunge. Es schmeckte sonderbar, als wäre dies das erste Mal, dass er den Penis eines anderen Mannes im Mund hatte. Als ob sein Mund noch nie diese verführende Künste vollführt hatte, die Remus schlichtweg in den Wahnsinn trieben. Der Geschmack, unwirklich und doch so betörend. Es war überwältigend.

Severus konnte die feingliedrigen Hände des Gryffindor an seinem Hinterkopf spüren, die mit sanftem Druck nach einem schnelleren Takt forderten. Remus beugte seinen Rücken erneut durch, schob damit sein Becken weiter gegen Severus Mund. 

Der Zaubertränkemeister kam Remus nonverbaler Bitte nur zu gerne nach und erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit seiner Auf und Ab Bewegungen deutlich. Seine eigene Hand wanderte Remus' Oberschenkel hinab, bis sie von seinen eigenen Beinen abgewechselt wurden. Unsicher glitt sie weiter hinauf, bis er sein eigenes zuckendes Glied erreichte. Nur mit kurzem Zögern umschloss seine Hand seine Erregung und begann im selben Takt wie sein Mund daran hinauf und hinab zu fahren. Eine Welle der Lust überflutete seinen Körper, schwemmte auch noch die letzten Zweifel hinab. Wie konnte etwas, das sich so verdammt fantastisch anfühlte, nur schlecht sein? Severus wusste keine Antworte, wollte sie auch niemals wissen. Es war egal. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass der Körper der unter ihm lang und sich ihm in verlangenster Weise entgegenbeugte, von dem Menschen stammte, den er hassen gelernt hatte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass ihn sein Körper normalerweise abstieß. Es kümmerte ihn nicht in welch erniedrigenden Position er war. Er wollte mehr, er wollte alles, er wollte, dass er im Moment höchster Lust den Verstand verlor. 

Sein Mund ... Seine Hand ... Ein Takt .... Eine Einheit .... 

Remus Stöhnen wurde lauter und lauter, hallte von den kalten Wänden des Zimmer wieder, hüllte sie in einen Nebel aus Wolllust und Erregung ein. Severus hatte den Takt seines Mundes und seiner Hand weiter gehoben, verlor sich voll und ganz in diesen Bewegungen, die in seltsamer Weise doch eine zu sein schienen. 

Remus stieß noch einmal in Severus Mund, schien ihn beinahe ersticken zu wollen, bevor sich der heiße Samen in Severus Mund ausbreitete und ihn selbst über die Schwelle trug, die so unüberwindlich schien. Seine Lider begannen unkontrolliert zu flattern und heiße Nässe breitete sich zwischen seinen Fingern aus. Es war ein Rausch, ein Gefühl wie unter Strom zu stehen, sein ganzer Körper zitterte unter den Eruptionen die sich in seinem Körper in überwältigenden Wellen ausbreiteten. 

Der Höhepunkt war vorüber und er ließ sich erschöpft auf die Seite fallen, und spürte nur nebenbei den schmeichelnden Samt, der sich an seinen nackten, verschwitzten Körper schmiegte. Seine Haut, seine Haare schienen zu brennen. Fürchterlich, gefährlich, kein Gefühl war jemals besser gewesen. Hätte er für den Rest seines Lebens in dieser Position verweilen müssen, er hätte diesen Preis zu gerne gezahlt, würde er auf ewig dieses übermächtige Gefühl erleben. 

Nur am Rande bemerkte Severus wie sich Remus, nach einer vermeindlichen Ewigkeit, zu rühren begann. Die Wogen seines Orgasmus waren immer weiter und weiter abgeflacht, sodass nur noch ein Bruchteil dessen, was möglich war, seinen Körper unter Strom setzte. 

Langsam richtete sich der Zaubertränkeprofessor auf und sah dem Werwolf ins Gesicht. Remus hatte ein überdimensionales Grinsen im Gesicht, doch seine Augen hatten nichts an ihrer Lüsternheit eingebüßt. Severus konnte angesichts dieser Unersättlichkeit nur noch verständnislos mit dem Kopf schütteln. Doch so ungern er es zugab, selbst er war nicht ausgelaugt genug, um nicht auf eine Fortsetzung zu hoffen. 

Grazil erhob er sich und ging auf die schmale Tür neben der immer noch aus den Angeln gesprengten Tür zu. Alles was er jetzt brauchte, war eine erfrischende Dusche. Heiß, erquickend, aufbauend. Er fühlte wie der Blick des Werwolfes ihn verfolgte, jede seine Bewegungen genauestens verfolgte, und er konnte nicht anders als sich einzugestehen, dass ihm dieser Eindruck gefiel. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. 

An der unscheinbaren Tür zum Badezimmer blieb er kurz stehen, und sagte mit halb nach hinten gewandtem Kopf, „Was ist? Kommst du nicht mit?" Er kannte den Werwolf mittlerweile zu gut, als dass er nur den geringsten Zweifel daran hegte, dass Remus dieses Angebot nicht annehmen würde.

Das leise Rascheln des samtenen Stoffes bestätigte seine Vermutung zur unumstößlichen Gewissheit. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln öffnet er die Tür und ging in das Badezimmer.

Fortsetzung folgt....


	5. In the End

So, endlich habe dich die ‚langersehnt' duschszene fertig, wegen dem mich ein paar Leute schon so triezen *G* *knuddelt alle mal dafür*

Ich danke allen meinen reviewern *knullzt alle zu boden* **natascha, zissy, maxine, salia, evil*twin, breeze, anna, lorelei, cygna, severin und snuffkin  **

Und dann danke ich auch noch schnell meiner moria *G* ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir noch danken soll *gg* du quälgeist, aber ohne dich, würde es höchstwahrscheinlich keine einzige fic von mir geben *G* und auch wenn du es bestreitest, ich weiß, dass du genauso slashgeschädigt bist wie ich *smile*

So, und nun zum versprochenen zweiten teil der Lemonszene *smile* ich hoffe ich enttäusche euch nicht zu sehr *seufzt* ganz zufrieden bin ich mit dem ergebnis ja nicht, aber ... :-/ das war ich ja auch noch nie *gg* ganz egal, um welche story es sich handelte :)

Und natürlich freue ich mich riesig, über jede riwu ;) also, nicht vergessen *G*

So, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!

~*~

Heiß prasselten die Wasserstrahlen auf seinen Körper. Mit feinen Fingern wanderten die massierenden Wassermassen seine bleiche, doch mittlerweile doch leicht gerötete Haut hinab. Das warme sättigende Gefühl, reizte Severus Nervenzellen und ließ seine Umgebung, und jede noch so kleine Berührung umso stärker erscheinen. 

Remus stellte sich als äußerst geschickt heraus, wenn es darum ging Severus ein Stöhnen zu entringen. Seine zartgliedrigen Finger erreichten Regionen an Snapes Körper, die der Zaubertränkemeister selbst noch nicht als solch erogene Stellen empfunden hatte. Bisher jedenfalls. 

Zum wiederholten Male wunderte er sich, wo der Werwolf wohl seine Fertigkeiten geformt hatte. Von Black sicher nicht. Jedenfalls konnte Severus sich kaum vorstellen, dass der Animagus dermaßen versierte Eignungen besaß. 

Und nicht nur Remus' Hände vollbrachten wahre Wunder auf seiner geröteten Haut. Sie unterstützte zielstrebig die massierende Wirkung des warmen Wassers, und veranlasste Severus mehr als einmal fast dazu, Oh Merlin, zu rufen. Sanft glitt sie seinen Hals hinab, hinterließ glühende Spuren, die wohl auch noch in den folgenden Wochen zu spüren waren. Und dann auch noch dieser grazile Körper der sich immer näher an den des Zaubertränkemeisters drängte. Severus konnte seine Hitze spüren, wie glatt und fast unberührt sich seine Haut anfühlte. Er kam sich angesichts der Agilität die der Werwolf an den Tag legte beinahe alt vor. Woher kam diese Energie, woher dieses sinnliche Spiel, das jeden um den Verstand brächte? In Remus' Taten spiegelte sich jugendlicher Eifer und auch weise Vorsicht in vollkommener Perfektion wider. 

Severus konnte nicht anders, er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ den Wasserstrahl auf sein Gesicht trommeln Wie tausend zarte Hände glitten das Wasser an seinem Hals hinab, wuschen ihn von den Schrecken, die ihn Tag für Tag erwarteten, rein. Die vorsichtig tastenden Finger des Werwolfes bahnten sich einen Weg hinauf zu seinen Schultern, gruben sich mit leichtem Druck in das sensible Fleisch. Remus' Kopf hatte auf Höhe von Severus Brustkorb innegehalten und zeichnete mit seiner Zunge die scharfen Konturen seiner Rippen nach. Der Zaubertränkemeister konnte nicht wiederstehen, er vergrub seine Hand in der durchnässten Mähne des Werwolfes und zog ihn mit fordernden Druck zu seinem Gesicht. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, durchzog eine elektrisierende Welle durch Severus Körper und konzentrierte sich vor allem pochend in seiner Leistengegend. 

Wie absurd dies alles doch war. Nicht nur, dass Severus nackt mit Remus duschte. Nein, er lechzte ihm auch noch wie ein hungriger Köter einem blutigen Steak nach. Sein Körper flehte danach, ja um nicht zu sagen, schrie geradezu nach dem Werwolf. Jede Faser, jede Nervenzelle fieberte dem Moment entgegen, an dem er endlich Besitz nehmen konnte von dem Fleisch das sich an ihn schmiegte. So zart, so versprechend. Severus Gedanken rotierten maßlos in seinem Kopf. Er war kaum noch in der Lage einen vernünftigen Satz hervorzupressen, der länger als 4 Worte beinhaltete. Doch dies war auch das Schöne an dieser Situation. Es bedurfte keiner Worte, um nicht zu sagen, sie waren sogar mehr als hinderlich. Und er selbst, wie auch erstaunlicherweise Remus hielten sich an diese stillschweigende Vereinbarung. 

Remus öffnete bereitwillig seinen wohlgeformten Mund und bot dem Zaubertränkemeister dadurch den nötigen Einlass. Severus kam dieser Einladung sehr bereitwillig nach, und glitt verlangend in die warme, dunkle Höhle, die sich hinter den prallen Lippen befand. Ihre Zungen umspielten einander, neckten sich in gespielter Entrüstung. Der Werwolf schmeckte gut, um nicht zu sagen, delikat. Nichts konnte im Moment verführerischer sein, als diese Mischung aus süßen Aromen, die in perfekter Harmonie aufeinander abgestimmt waren. Ambrosia konnte nicht vorzüglicher den Gaumen füllen.

Erneut presste Remus seinen Unterleib näher an Severus. Der Zaubertränkemeister konnte die pochende und zuckende Erregung des Werwolfes deutlich spüren, und auch wenn er sich in einem ähnlichen Zustand befand, trieb es ihm doch ein mildes Lächeln der Genugtuung auf die Lippen, dass Remus genauso körperlich unkoordiniert zu sein schien wie er selbst. 

Die gutgeschulten Hände des Zaubertränkemeisters streiften quälend langsam den glatten Rücken des Werwolfes hinab. Und auch wenn laute Stimmen in seinem Gehirn hallten, die Erleichterung forderten, wollte er dennoch dieses Ereignis nicht so schnell zu einem Ende kommen lassen. Er wollte jede dieser geschenkten Minuten voll Wonne und Lust auskosten. Denn auch wenn er von Anfang an gewusste hatte, dass dies nur ein Spiel auf Zeit war, so bedauerte er schon jetzt, dass es zu schnell enden würde. 

Seine Hände hakten sich in das stählerne Hinterteil seines Gegenübers und begannen in wohligen Takt die Backen zu kneten. Der Werwolf warf unvermittelt den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte lauthals in den dichten Vorhang aus Dampf, der sie beide umgab. Severus nutze seine Chance und versenkte leidenschaftlich forsch seine Zähne in den Halsansatz des anderen Mannes, setzte dadurch ein untrügliches Zeichen. 

Die Hitze die sich um und vor allem im Zentrum seiner Lenden manifestierte, war zu einem dauerhaften köstlichen Schmerz verkommen. Nur noch sehr oberflächlich registrierte er das laue Prasseln der Dusche, die ihre beider Körper mit einer dünnen feuchten Schicht bedeckte. Sein Atem ging oberflächlich und keuchend. Plötzlich löste sich Remus aus seiner Umklammerung und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Dunkelbraune, gutmütige Augen sahen ihn aus dem schmalen Gesicht des Werwolfes an. Und zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten, sah Severus nicht den Feind darin, für den er Remus immer gehalten hatte. Es war nicht diese schreckliche Bestie, die ihn zu töten versucht hatte, als er durch den Geheimgang der Peitschenden Weide geklettert war. Er sah in den strahlend braunen Augen auch keinen Spott und Hohn, so wie es ihm immer vorgekommen war. Soweit Severus zurückdenken konnte, hatte ihn noch nie ein Mensch so angesehen. Alle Differenzen, die sich im Laufe der Jahre aufgebaut hatten, schienen mit einem Mal verschwunden. Und auch wenn es dem Zaubertränkemeister widerstrebte, dieser Blick trieb ihm ein beinahe freundliches Lächeln auf die Lippen. 

Langsam drehte sich Remus um und drückte sich erneut an den Zaubertränkemeister. Mit sanften Griff nahm er dessen Hände in Besitz, und ließ sie über seine Brust gleiten. Severus unterstützte diese Tätigkeit mit Wohlwollen. Obwohl es am heutigen Abend nicht das erste Mal war, dass er den Körper vor sich berührte, kam es ihm wie ein Privileg vor. Immer tiefer dirigierte Remus seine Hände, bis sie seinen Schritt erreichten. Verlangend rieb Severus seine Hände an dem steifen Glied, dass sich ihm nur allzu willig anbot. 

Remus glitt mit seinen Händen an Severus Arme entlang, umrundete seine Oberarme und hakte sich im Nacken des Zaubertränkemeisters fest. Sein Kopf rolle sacht auf die Seite und kam auf Severus Schulter zum Liegen. Zärtlich streifte sein heiser Atem, die feuchte Haut von Severus. Der Zaubertränkemeister verstand auch diese Aufforderung und begann neckisch mit der Zunge über Remus Hals zu streichen. Eigentlich sollte die Haut keineswegs einen Eigengeschmack besitzen, doch mit nur oberflächlichem Erstaunen, stellte sich diese Vermutung als Trugschluss heraus. Die Haut des Werwolfes schmeckt noch genauso verführerisch, betörend wie sie immer schmeckte, und es wohl auch immer tun würde. 

Severus' Griff festigte sich, doch immer noch war er darauf bedacht, dem Werwolf wohlige Schauer über den Rücken zu treiben als ihm wehzutun. Remus Hände kneteten währenddessen seinen Nacken und ließen keinen anderen Schluss zu, als dass er mit Severus' Tun mehr als nur zufrieden war. Aber nicht nur angesichts seiner Massierkünste wurde dies verdeutlicht. Sein aufrechtes Glied, zuckte provozierend in Severus Hand. 

Mit seiner freieren Hand wanderte er um die schmalen Hüften des Werwolfes, und hatte nach kurzer Zeit das Ziel seiner Reise erreicht. Langsam glitt er mit einem Finger in den schmalen Eingang des Mannes vor sich. Severus konnte spüren, wie der Körper vor ihm leicht erzitterte, und Remus Mund entkam ein heiseres Stöhnen. Ja, der Werwolf lechzte geradezu vor Verlangen, wollte mehr, wollte ihn. Sein Becken schob sich leicht dem Finger entgegen. Severus brauchte all seine jahrelang trainierte Beherrschung um sich nicht wie ein wildes Tier auf Remus zu stürzten, und ihn mit aller Rohheit zu nehmen. Es war schwer, gerade in einer solchen Situation die Kontenance zu halten, die manche als Arroganz missverstanden. Obwohl Severus sich niemals über diesen Irrtum beklagen würde. Jedenfalls nicht öffentlich.

Ein weiterer Finger folgte, und nachdem sich der Kehle des Werwolfes ein weiteres Keuchen entrungen hatte, fügte er einen weiteren hinzu. Remus Atem ging rasselnd in seiner Brust und sein Keuchen erhöhte den Rhythmus. Auch sein steifes Glied zuckte in einem schnelleren Takt. Sein gesamter Körper schien in freudiger Vorahnung auf das nun unvermeidliche. Oder vielmehr Erhoffte. Severus eigene Erregung war zu schmerzender Lust angestiegen, und er wusste selbst nicht, wie lange er diesen Zustand noch halten konnte. Als Severus die nötigen Vorbereitungen ausgeführt hatte, zog er seine Finger langsam wieder aus dem Werwolf. Ein enttäuschtes Gurren ließ die Lippen des anderen Mannes beben, und Severus konnte nicht anders als diese mit einem Kuss zu verschließen. 

Sein erregter Penis drückte fordernd an Remus Eingang und Severus ließ ihn sanft in Remus gleiten. Die heiße, reizvolle Enge die sich um ihn schloss, ließ ihn wohlig schaudern. Wie konnte dies so gut sein? Obwohl es sich doch um den Menschen handelte, den er beinahe am meisten hasste? Oder war es gerade deshalb ? 

Der Werwolf riss sich von seinen Lippen los und begann haltlos zu stöhnen während sich seine Finger weiter in Severus Nacken vergruben. Severus begann rhythmisch sich in Remus zu bewegen, darauf bedacht, dass der Takt seiner auf und ab fahrenden Hand an Remus' Glied, den seines Körpers einhielt. Mit jedem neuen Stoß erhöhte er den Rhythmus, trieb dem Werwolf seine Erektion immer weiter in den Körper. Seine Stimmbänder sonderten lediglich gequältes lustvolles Keuchen ab, zu mehr schienen sie auch nicht mehr im Stande zu sein. Immer höher stieg der Bewegung ihrer Körper. Sie schienen nicht mehr getrennt zu sein, sondern in einzigartiger Verbundenheit zu einem Wesen zu werden. 

Ein erneutes lautes Stöhnen des Werwolfes gefolgt von einem letzten Aufbäumen seines grazilen Körpers , und die Enge um Severus zog sich pulsierend zusammen. Wogende Wellen aus Lust und grenzenlosem Verlangen durchzogen Severus Leib, und er spürte Remus' heißen Samen in seiner eigenen Hand. Als hätte sein eigener Körper nur auf dieses letzte Zeichen gewartet, entlud er sich ebenfalls in den immer noch heftig keuchenden Werwolf. 

Schon zuvor dachte Severus es könnte keinen höheren Genuss geben als den Orgasmus, den er im Schlafzimmer erlebt hatte, doch er wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Sein Geist wurde dahingeschwemmt, als hätte niemals eine Barriere bestanden. Sein Herz schien einige Augenblicke auszusetzen, um dann in einer weitaus stärkeren Wiederkehr erneut zu pochen. Es war sinnlich, jede Faser seines Körpers nahm die Atmosphäre die sie beide umgab mit voller Stärke wahr. Der heiße Wasserdampf, das sachte Atmen des Mannes vor ihm. Die wohligen Schauer die seine eigene Haut überzogen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er dermaßen intensiv seine Umwelt und auch sich wahrgenommen. Und er bezweifelte stark, dass er es jemals wieder tun würde.

Es war dieser Moment, der ihm einen kurzen Moment Ruhe bescherte, der ihm zeigte, dass nicht nur Hass und Zorn, das Leben bestimmte. Es war der Moment, an dem Severus nur er selbst sein konnte. 

Langsam zog er sich aus Remus zurück und lehnte sich an die glatten Fliesen der Dusche. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl nach der Wärme und Lebendigkeit des Werwolfes, den kalten Stein an seinem Körper zu spüren. 

Erschöpft und ausgelaugt ließ er sich an den glatten Steinplatten hinab gleiten.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	6. Fields of Innosence

Ok, da mich ja einige auf das nächste Kapitel angesprochen haben, hab ich mal meinen inneren Schweinehund überwunden, und hab mich mal wieder an diese Fic gesetzt *smile* und auch wenn ich sagen muss, eigentlich hatte ich das alles ganz anders geplant und so richtig zufrieden bin ich auch nicht wirklich, so hoffe ich, dass ihr mich nicht killt *seufzt*

Ich danke allen, die mir für das letzt kapitel geriwut haben *knuddelknutsch* **maxine, natascha, lorelei, eleanor, SJ, Severin, Cygna, Anna/Coram, Salia, Evilchen, Hermine84, Aizia und Cissylein.**

Ihr glaubt nicht, wie sehr ich mich über eure Riwus gefreut habe *gg* :)

So, nu aber weiter im Text *gg* und was ich noch fragen wollte *smile* soll Black vielleicht noch ne kurze Stippvisite machen? *gg* es liegt in eurer hand ;)

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

~*~

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte die liegengebliebenen Hausaufgaben. Es war nicht so, dass er unbedingt sein Pensum an schlechten Noten aufrechterhalten wollte, oder dass ihn die Hausaufgaben nicht in Ruhe schlafen ließen. Er brauchte einfach nur eine Ablenkung, von dem was noch vor Kurzem geschehen war, und wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Immer wenn er über etwas intensiv nachdenken musste, suchte er sich eine stupide Arbeit, die er nachgehen konnte, um damit seine Gedanken ordnen zu können. Und was war geistig weniger fordernd als Hausaufgaben von Erstklässlern.

Es war schon komisch, in gewisser Weise fühlte er sich entspannt und, für seine Verhältnisse, zufrieden. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er immer noch nicht glauben, was geschehen war. Er hatte mit einem Mann geschlafen. Nun, dies war nicht das erste Mal, doch die Tatsache, dass es sich bei dem Mann auch noch um Remus gehandelt hatte, war doch etwas verwirrend. Waren es nur die Anziehungskräfte dieser Nacht, war irgendetwas in ihm, verborgen und vergraben, gewesen, dass sich diese Verbindung gewünscht hatte? Doch lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, dies konnte er ohne Umschweife sagen, wenn es überhaupt jemals eine Anziehungskraft zwischen ihm und dem Werwolf gegeben hatte, dann war sie rein körperlicher Natur gewesen.

Verstohlen, als ob er fürchtete ertappt zu werden, sah er zu der Tür, die den Eingang seines Schlafzimmers anzeigte. Dahinter schlief wohlbehalten Remus in seinem Bett, auf seinen Laken. Dieser Gedanke war obskur. Niemals hätte Severus sich auch nur in seinen wildesten Phantasien ausgemalt, das dies jemals geschehen könnte. Und in gewisser Weise fühlte er sich schuldig.

Schuldig, weil er der Grund war, warum Black nun in Askaban saß, und wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange auf seine Hinrichtung warten brauchte. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er die beiden auseinandergerissen hatte, und noch viel schuldiger fühlte er sich, weil er von Blacks Unschuld wusste. Und das schlimmste an dieser ganzen Misere war, dass er sich auch noch gegenüber Black schuldig fühlte. Er hatte mit Remus geschlafen, während Black hinter schwedischen Gardinen saß, sie hatten sich amüsiert, und er ....

Langsam ließ er sich in seinem Schreibsessel zurückfallen. Er verschränkte seinen Hände ineinander und stütze sein Kinn darauf. In dieser Denkerpose verhielt er eine Weile, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten zu bewegen. Er merkte auch nicht, als die Schlafzimmertür einen kleinen Spalt weiter aufgeschoben wurde, und Remus, ziemlich müde und mitgenommen aussehend, heraustrat.

‚Woran denkst du?' fragte der Werwolf in einer neutral klingenden Stimmlage.

Severus zuckte leicht zusammen und richtete dann seinen Blick auf Remus. ‚An Sirius...' erwiderte er leise.

Ein leichtes erheitertes Lachen folgte. ‚Das ist das erste Mal, dass du ihn bei seinem Vornamen nennst ... jedenfalls in meiner Gegenwart. Und woran denkst du im Speziellen?'

Severus ignorierte den leichten Sarkasmus in der Stimme des Werwolfes. Unter normalen Umständen wäre der Zaubertränkemeister sofort für ein Streitgespräch gewesen, doch dies waren keine normalen Umstände. Und wenn er ehrlich war, er war auch viel zu erschöpft um sich geistig noch dermaßen zu betätigen. ‚Was werdet ihr nun tun? Werdet ihr versuchen ihn zu befreien?'

‚Ach ... wenn alles gut gegangen ist, und ich hege keinerlei Zweifel, dass es das ist, so ist Sirius bereits wieder in Freiheit.' antwortete der Werwolf amüsiert.

Severus starrte ihn nur einen Moment an, und ordnete seine Gedanken. Sein erster Impuls war es gewesen Remus zu erwürgen. Nun auch der zweite und der dritte Gedanke wichen von diesem Vorhaben nicht sonderlich ab, nur die Art und Weise änderte sich. Allmählich verstand der Zaubertränkemeister, warum Remus dieses ganze Theater abgezogen hatte, und ihm wurde speiübel. Er war nur benutz worden, nein, nicht mal das, sie wollten ihn einfach nur beschäftigen, damit er nicht zufällig über etwas stolpern konnte. Unbändige Wut stieg in ihm auf, und am liebsten hätte er seinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt, auch wenn er im Moment nicht mal wusste, wo sich dieser befand, und hätte einen der Unverzeihlichen auf den Werwolf gehetzt. Oder noch besser, er hätte ihn in eine kleine, mickrige Küchenschabe verwandelt und ihn dann mit seinem Fuß zertreten. Ein durchaus gebührliches Ende für diesen Mann.

‚Soll das heißen ....' fragte Severus mit heiserer Stimme.

‚Reg dich nicht auf, Severus. In gewisser Weise Ja und in gewisser Weise Nein. Als ich hierher zu dir kam, war ich wirklich wütend, und Ja, ich sollte dich eine Zeit bei der Stange ....' der Werwolf verstummte kurz, und eine Schamesröte überzog sein Gesicht. ‚.... dich außer Gefecht setzten. Doch niemals hatte ich geplant, dass dieser Abend solche Formen annehmen würde. Und ich kann dir sagen, ich bereue nichts....' Nervös kaute Remus an seiner Unterlippe. Anscheinend war ihm bewusst geworden, welche Aussagekraft seine Worte hatten, und dass jedes weitere Wort seine Situation nur noch verschlimmern würden.

‚Raus.....' presste der Zaubertränkemeister zwischen zusammengekniffenen Zähnen hervor. Sein bleiches Gesicht hatte, so unwahrscheinlich es auch war, noch mehr an Farbe verloren, nur vereinzelt rote Punkte tanzten auf seinen hohen Wangenknochen und verliehen ihm ein durchaus noch gefährlicheres Aussehen. ‚Verschwinde!' bekräftigte er noch einmal.

‚Severus.... ich...'

‚Ich hab gesagt du sollst verschwinden!' schrie der Zaubertränkemeister. Er hatte sich aus seinem Stuhl erhoben und stützte sich vornüber mit den Handflächen auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich tief in das dunkle Holz, und sein Knöchel stachen weiß hervor. ‚Ich schwör dir, entweder du bist innerhalb der nächsten zehn Sekunden hier weg, oder ich garantiere für nichts mehr!' Der Zorn in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören, und auch der dümmste Mensch konnte sehen, dass ihm diese Drohung ernst war. 

Langsam setzte sich Remus in Bewegung und verharrt nur einen Augenblick an dem Ausgang. ‚Ich weiß, du glaubst es mir nicht, wenn ich dir sage, ich wollte dich nicht so hintergehen ...' Danach öffnete er die Tür und versuche so schnell wie möglich hinauszugleiten. Ein lautes Klirren neben sich an der Tür ließ ihn noch mal auf die Seite schauen. Glänzend zeichneten sich eine dunkelblaue fast schwarze Flüssigkeit und einige kleine Scherben auf dem Holz ab. Das Gefäß, dass Severus nach ihm geworfen hatte, hatte seinen Kopf nur um wenige Zentimeter verfehlt, und darüber war er mehr als dankbar. ‚Es tut mir leid ...' flüsterte er, bevor er gänzlich aus der Tür hinausverschwand.

Der Zaubertränkemeister stand heftig atmend an seinen Schreibtisch. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte vor Wut, und schwarze Punkte tanzten hämisch vor seinen Augen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Remus es wirklich gewagt hatte. Und dann auch noch diese schmähliche Entschuldigung, dies hatte das Fass wirklich zum Überlaufen gebracht. Glaubte dieser Tölpel wirklich, er würde diesen Betrug einfach so hinnehmen? Das er einfach sitzen bliebe, und sich anhören würde, wie er ihn aufs Kreuz gelegt hatte? Mit einem Wisch fegte er sämtliche Utensilien, die auf seinem Tisch verstreut lagen, hinunter. Einige der bunt gefüllten Phiolen, die er zwischen die Finger bekam, warf er wild um sich. Am liebsten hätte er ganz Hogwart in Schutt und Asche gelegt, und alle darin befindlichen Personen gleich mit.

Er wusste nicht mal, was ihn mehr störte, dass er so dumm gewesen war, und sich hereinlegen hat lassen, oder das es Remus gewesen war, der ihn verarscht hatte. Er wusste nicht mehr wie lange er getobt hatte, doch sein Kerker sah aus, als hätte ein Wirbelsturm darin gewütet. Erschöpft ließ er sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen und betrachte das Chaos um ihn herum. In gewisser Weise ähnelte es dem, welches sich in seinem Innerstens ausgebreitet hatte. Noch immer wollte es ihm nicht in den Kopf, dass Remus ihn so einfach hinter das Licht führen konnte. Und noch viel weniger, dass er es auf so schamlos Art und Weise getan hatte. Doch irgendwie bestätigte es seine Theorie über die Gryffindor nur noch mehr, sie waren einfach ein hinterhältiges, verlogenes Pack.

‚Scheiße ....' murmelte er in die Stille, die sich zäh um ihn herum ausgebreitet hatte, hinein. Auch wenn er geglaubt hatte, nichts könnte ihn mehr so verletzten, da er schon alles erlebt hatte, so musste er sich eingestehen, dass Remus ihn mehr als nur enttäuscht hatte. Er kam sich so unendlich dumm vor. Und dies war eine Eigenschaften, die er mehr als alles andere an sich hasste.

Fortsetzung folgt.....


	7. Passive Agressive

Ok, ich weiß es hat mehr als lange gedauert, bis ich das nächste kap fertiggestellt habe *seufzt schwer* ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber die schnuffels dieser fic machen es mir einfach ziemlich schwer *G* die mögen mich einfach nicht *schulterzuck* auf jeden fall bitte ich vielmals um verzeihung für die verspätung, und hoffe es gibt noch ein paar wenige, die diese fic noch lesen *smile*

Und ich danke allen, die für das letzt kapitel geriwut haben *knuddelknutscht alle ganz toll* ihr wisst ja gar nicht, wie ich mich über jede einzelne riwu gefreut habe *smile*

Wie dem auch sei, ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim lesen, und verspreche, teil acht wird nicht so lange dauern :)

~*~

Snape hatte bereits die zweite Flasche Whiskey angefangen, doch der erhoffte Effekt ließ immer noch auf sich warten. Sehr zum Verdruß des Zaubertränkemeisters. Er hätte so einiges dafür gegeben, wenn sich der einlullende Vorhang des Alkohols um seine Glieder gelegt hätte, ihn in einen sanften Schlummer zwischen Wachsein und Schlaf fallen gelassen hätte. Doch nichts von dem geschah. Sein Verstand schien noch um einiges geschärfter zu sein als sonst, und die Welt war nicht in sanfte Formen verhüllt sondern in schon fast schmerzhafter Schärfe gezeichnet. Und damit einhergehend, waren auch die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden noch immer in ihrer gesamten Rohheit in Snapes Geist.

Nicht nur, dass ein stinkender Werwolf ihn gevögelt hatte um ihn ruhig zu stellen. Er hatte wirklich Schuldgefühle gehabt. Er hatte wirklich bereut, dass er Black verraten hatte, dass er ihn wieder nach Askaban schicken hatte wollen. Doch welch Ironie des Schicksals, während er sich noch mit seinem schlechten Gewissen plagte, war Black schon längst wieder in Freiheit. Und dessen Lover bemühte sich gerade darum, Snape den Orgasmus seines Lebens zu bescheren. 

Es war ihm egal, dass Lupin nichts für ihn empfand, er hielt es schließlich nicht anders. Es war ihm sogar egal, dass Lupin sich für seinen Geliebten geopfert hatte. Doch dass das Pack zu derart hinterlistigen Tricks greifen würde, und noch viel schlimmer, dass er auch noch blindlings darauf hereingefallen war. Das war eine andere Geschichte. 

Snape hob das Glas mit der bräunlichen Flüssigkeit und ließ die wohlschmeckende Köstlichkeit seinen Rachen hinabgleiten. Schon viele Male zuvor hatte er auf das Brennen in seinem Magen geachtet, wenn der Whiskey seinen Weg über die Speiseröhre gefunden hatte, sich dort ausgebreitet hatte, und dann versucht hatte, sowohl seine Glieder als auch seinen Geist zu betäuben. Und auch dieses Mal achtete er auf die bekannte Wärme, betrachtete die immer noch am Boden liegenden Splitter des an der Tür zerbrochenen Glases. Schade nur, dass er Lupin nicht auch getroffen hatte, obwohl er gezielt hatte. Nun Treffsicherheit war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.

Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er wirklich so naiv gewesen war und geglaubt hatte, dass.... Nun, was eigentlich? Dass Lupin wirklich mit ihm geschlafen hatte, weil er auf ihn scharf war?

Snape schnaubte über seine eigene Dummheit. Wie hatte er nur denken können, es hätte sich etwas geändert? Und noch viel schlimmer, warum störte es ihn so schrecklich? Hatte er selbst nicht nur Remus benutzen wollen um seine anscheinend nicht ganz eingerosteten sexuellen Wünsche zu befriedigen? Hatte er nicht auch im Hinterkopf behalten, wie sehr es Black treffen würde, dass er den Werwolf gehabt hatte? Hatte er sich nicht schon in Gedanken ausgemalt, wie verletzt das Gesicht des Hunden wäre, wenn Lupin ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde? Und in gewisser Weise war dies einer der Punkte die ihn am Meisten störten. Der Unterschied zwischen ihnen und ihm selbst war nicht so groß, wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Wie schon so oft an diesem Abend, den er am liebsten aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen wollte, setzte er das Glas an seinen ausdruckslosen Lippen und trank einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey, erneut in der Hoffnung, dass dies endlich die gewünschte Kettenreaktion auslösen würde.

Doch auch dieses Mal wurden seine Hoffnungen enttäuscht. Allen voran sein Gehirn schien perfide Genugtuung daran zu finden, sich gegen den Alkohol zu wehren. Denn statt seine Gedanken einzufrieren, kreisten sie immer schneller um die Geschehnisse, die ihn mehr als nur aus der Bahn geworfen hatten.

Doch allein bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran, wie Lupins Haut schmeckte, wie er sich lustvoll unter ihm wand, wie sich seine Augen vor Lust nach oben verdrehten, regten sich erneut Körperregionen, die seit Jahren nicht mehr soviel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatten. Auch nach all den Ereignissen war der Gedanke an den Werwolf immer noch erregend, auch wenn Snape sich gegen diese Tatsache wehrte. Es schien ihm schon fast pervers in dieser Art und Weise an den Werwolf zu denken, besonders nachdem was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Natürlich nach der Duschorgie. Ein angenehmer, kalter Schauer zog sich über Snapes Wirbelsäule, wenn er daran dachte, wie sie gemeinsam....

Der Zaubertränkemeister verschränkte die Beine in der Hoffnung, so seine anschwellende Erektion wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Hatte ihm eine Demütigung noch nicht gereicht? War er wirklich so dämlich, und lechzte dem Werwolf auch jetzt noch nach? Nun, Körper und Geist ließen sich anscheinend doch nicht so leicht in Einklang bringen, wie Snape es bisher immer gedacht hatte.

Ein lautes Pochen an der Türe riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Mit mürrischen Blick starrte er die schwere Eichentür an, als könnte er lediglich durch seine abweisenden Gedanken, den unwillkommenen Gast vertreiben.

Regungslos saß er mehrere Augenblicke in seinem Stuhl, machte keinerlei Anzeichen sich jemals wieder erheben zu wollen. So einfach die Rechnung auch war, so wirkungsvoll erschien sie ihm. Wenn er sich nicht melden würde, und somit seine Anwesenheit kundgab, würde auch der störende Besucher letztendlich verschwinden. Und selbst wenn Voldemort höchstpersönlich vor der Türe stehen würde, so würde es eine halbe Ewigkeit dauern, bis Snape sich schließlich erheben würde, um ihn hereinzulassen.

Ein weiteres, nun aber schon deutlich eindringlicheres Pochen ertönte. Der Ruhestörer schien langsam ungeduldig zu werden. Nicht mehr lange und der Zaubertränkemeister würde wieder allein sein mit sich und seinen Gedanken. Ob dies nun zu seinem Vorteil gereichte oder nicht, war ihm im Moment vollkommen egal. Er wusste nur, dass jeder Besucher, egal wer, Gefahr lief von einem der unverzeihlichen Flüche getroffen zu werden. 

Doch als erneut die Knöchel auf die schwere Eichentür trafen, um dann in einen kontinuierlichen Takt überzugehen, wurde Snape mehr als deutlich klargemacht, dass der Störenfried wohl nicht wieder gehen würde.

Seine ohnehin zu Schlitzen verengten Augen verschmälerten sich noch um ein weiteres Stück, und nicht zum ersten Mal bedauerte der Zaubertränkemeister, dass der Direktor ihm verboten hatte, einige Fallen auch vor seiner Tür anzubringen. 

Er erhob sich gemächlich aus seinem vor dem Kamin platzierten Stuhl und wandte sich der Türe zu. Das dröhnende Klopfen zeigte erste Wirkungen, denn in seinem Gehirn verabschiedeten sich die ersten rationalen Gedanken. Der Gedanke, dass es sich hierbei eher um die Wirkung des Alkohols handeln könnte, kam ihm erst gar nicht. Als er die Mitte des geräumigen Zimmers erreichte, und das Klopfen in seinem beständigen Takt immer noch seine Gehirnwindungen malträtierte, stieß er ein lautes und ungemein unfreundliches ‚Ich komme ja schon!' aus. 

Nach scheinbar einer halben Ewigkeit in der er sich lediglich der Türe genähert hatte, fühlte er das kalte Messing des Türgriffes in seiner Hand. Er hielt einen kurzen Moment inne, und versuchte seinen durchaus bedrohlichen Blick noch weiter zu perfektionieren, bevor er die Türe öffnete und durch den kleinen Schlitz zwischen Tür und Rahmen nach draußen blickte.

Unwillkürlich weiteten sich seine Augen als er in die dunkelbraunen Augen des Mannes blickte, den er am allerwenigsten hier erwartet hatte. Diese braunen Augen funkelten ihn gefährlich an, standen seinem eigenen Blick in keinster Weise nach, und wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde er selbst mit Sicherheit bereit tot auf dem Boden liegen.

Es dauerte einige wenige Augenblicke bis der Zaubertränkemeister sich dahingehend wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, um die Türe mit voller Wucht zuschlagen zu können. Doch zu seinem eigenen Leid war dies schon zu lange gewesen. Black hatte bereits einen Fuß in den Zwischenraum gestellt, und verhinderte dadurch, dass die Türe sich wieder vollkommen verschloss.

Mit höhnischer Stimme, dennoch unverkennbar aggressiv sprach er Snape an, während er die Türe gänzlich aufdrückte. ‚Aber, aber, lieber Snape. Wer wird denn gleich so unhöflich reagieren. Hat dir deine Mutter, wo auch immer sie hergekommen sein mag, nicht beigebracht, dass es unhöflich ist, jemanden die Türe vor der Nase zuzuschlagen? Oder war es etwa nur die Aufregung darüber, dass ich nun doch nicht in Askaban schmachte, wie du es dir wahrscheinlich vorgestellt hast?' Black war nun gänzlich in die Privatgemächer des Zaubertränkemeisters eingedrungen. Und mit einem kräftigen Stoß knallte er die Eingangstüre zurück ins Schloss.

‚Es muss wohl die freudige Überraschung gewesen sein, dass ich das Missvergnügen habe ein solch liebenswertes Gesicht wie das deine schon wieder erblicken zu müssen. Dass deine dummen Freunde aber auch so schnell reagieren müssen. Nun, ich werde es wohl bei meiner nächsten Planung miteinbeziehen.' Mit eisigem Blick unterstrich Snape seine Worte. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, diese Situation behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Nicht nur, dass Black anscheinend auch den letzten Rest Verstandes eingebüßt hatte, oder dass er selbst mehr berauscht war, als es eigentlich gut für ihm war. Doch die Kombination dieser Dinge war alles andere als ungefährlich.

‚Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass du noch mal die Gelegenheit dazu hast, irgendetwas zu planen?' antwortete Black. Und die Worte allein, hätten nicht einmal ein müdes Lächeln auf die Lippen des Zaubertränkemeisters hervorgebracht, wäre da nicht dieser absolut irrsinnige Unterton in den dunkelbraunen Augen seines Gegenübers gewesen. Auch wenn Black vor seiner Einlieferung in Askaban kein Killer gewesen war, nun war er einer. Es bedurfte nur eines falschen Wortes des dunkelhaarigen Professors, und Black würde zu dem werden, dass sich in seinen Augen spiegelte.

Snape richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf, stand dem Animagus mit einem Ausdruck völliger Gleichgültigkeit und Desinteresse gegenüber. Er hatte schon zu viele Drohungen gehört, zu viele Bestrafungen über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Auch wenn Black gefährlich war, lieber würde er stehend sterben als vor diesem degenerierten Hund um Gnade betteln. Schon genug Schmach war heute über ihn gekommen, diesen Triumph würde er ihm ganz sicher nicht geben. ‚Was ist, Black? Bist du gekommen, um mich zu verprügeln? Dann versuch es doch mal...' erwiderte der Zaubertränkemeister gelassen. 

Fortsetzung folgt....


	8. Sweet Dreams

Ok, hat ja mal wieder überhaupt nicht lange gedauert, bis ich weitergeschrieben habe *seufzt* keine ahnung warum, aber diese fic ist ne sehr schwere geburt :( verzeiht mir *smile*

Auf jeden fall habe ich es schlussendlich doch geschafft endlich mal wieder mich auf meine vier buchstaben zu setzen und weiter zu tippen. Ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, überlasse ich wohl eher euch *Schulterzuck* na ja, ich hoffe es gibt noch ein paar die diese fic überhaupt lesen, und denen die es tun, wünsche ich viel spaß beim Lesen.... und vergesst nicht mir ne review zu hinterlassen *gg* hey, ich bin abhängig davon ;)

Aber bevor es weitergeht wollte ich noch allen Reviewern danken, als da wären: **Natascha, Kirilein, Severin, M, Herm, Graciee, Lorelei, Maxine, Cissy, Alex** und **Anna** (dir vor allem *gg*, weil ich sonst die fic niemals weitergeschrieben hätte ;) )

~*~

‚Ach Severus, glaubst du wirklich ich wäre nur gekommen um mich mit der zu prügeln?' antwortete Black in einem unbefangenen Tonfall. Und der Gesichtausdruck der auf diese Aussage folgte, hätte nicht grotesker sein können. Nicht nur, dass er zu dieser ganzen Situation nicht passte, vielmehr war er ein Widerspruch, dass gerade Black ihn gebrauchte. Es war eine seltsame Mischung eines Augenaufschlags eines verliebten Teens und eines geschlagenen Tieres. Severus' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzten und seine restliche Mimik erstarrte fast augenblicklich. Jede Faser seines Körpers schrie gellend auf, versuchte ihm verzweifelt zu signalisieren, was er ohnehin schon wusste: Dies konnte nur eine Falle sein. Alles andere ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Sirius war nicht der Typ Mensch, der friedlich seine Argumente vorbringen konnte. Und schon gar nicht mit diesem Augenaufschlag. Diese ganze Situation war so skurril, so abartig, dass es Severus kurzzeitig die Sprache verschlug. 

‚Und was willst du dann?' fragte er so kühl, wie irgend möglich. Doch er wusste dennoch, dass selbst Sirius bemerkt hatte, dass ihn diese ganze Situation aus dem Konzept brachte. 

‚Nun,....' antwortete Black fast augenblicklich. Und was nun folgte, war noch grotesker als der Augenaufschlag. Er legte eine Hand an sein Kinn und verdrehte in perfekter Denkerpose die Augen nach oben.

Severus konnte nicht glauben, dass gerade Black nun den Bedächtigen spielte. Meine Güte, es handelte sich schließlich um Black, den Animagus, den ewigen Verlierer! Noch nie zuvor hatte er auch nur ansatzweise erkennen lassen, dass er überhaupt zu geistigen Leistungen fähig war. Und nun diese dramatische Geste. Das war ja schon fast pervers!

‚... vielleicht, will ich nur herausfinden, was geschehen sein muss, dass jemand wie du, und du wirst mir sicher zustimmen, wenn ich behaupte, dass du der größte, hinterlistigste, verschlagenste, bösartigste und unattraktivste Bastard der Welt bist ... wie es sein kann, dass du MEINEN Freund flachlegen konntest?' Die letzten Worte hatte Black fast geschrieen. Und wie schon am Anfang seines Überfalls, glühten seine Augen, schienen den Zaubertränkemeister fast erdolchen zu wollen.

Severus konnte sich ein süffisantes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, und im Grunde wollte er es auch gar nicht. Daher wehte also der Wind. Remus hatte anscheinend gebeichtet. Und auch wenn der schwarzhaarige Professor es niemals zugegeben hätte, innerlich amüsierte ihn die Tatsache, dass Black wegen ihm ausrastete. Oder besser gesagt, weil er etwas gehabt hatte, von dem der Animagus felsenfest überzeugt gewesen war, dass es sein Eigentum war.

‚Frag doch deinen Lover, wie es dazu kommen konnte! Doch wundere dich nicht, wenn du es nicht mehr bringst... was sollte dein Werwolf denn sonst machen, als sich anderweitig Befriedigung...' doch weiter kam der Zaubertränkemeister nicht. Obwohl Severus den Animagus ständig im Auge behalten hatte, hatte er den Angriff nicht voraussehen können. Der Faustschlag der ihn nun traf, raubte ihm für wenige Augenblicke den Atem und er befürchtete fast, dass ihn seine restlichen Kräfte verlassen würden, und er längs vor dem Animagus zu Boden gehen würde, doch stattdessen weigerte sich sein Körper standhaft weitere Schwäche zu bekunden und hielt sich so gerade wie irgend möglich aufrecht. Severus sah dem dunkelhaarigen Mann in die Augen und versuchte den hasserfüllten Blick der ihn traf zu erwidern.

Unter anderen Umständen wäre diese ganze Situation vielleicht sogar amüsant gewesen. Der rasende Liebhaber, der triumphierende und doch geknickte Rivale, die ganzen erdrückenden Emotionen die zwischen ihnen hin und her schwangen, als würden sie durch eine undurchdringliche Suppe schwimmen. So sehr sich Severus auch dafür verfluchte, er verstand den Mann vor sich, konnte seine Wut nachempfinden, und auch den Hass, der von ihm ausging. Wie lange war es nun schon her, dass sie sich nur diesem einen Gefühl hingaben. Hass. Abgrundtiefen, unverzeihlichen Hass. Sie hatten niemals gelernt etwas anderes für einander zu empfinden, und auch jetzt noch... Doch dann erinnerte sich Severus an das Gefühl, dass er gespürt hatte, als Remus ihm so nahe war. Das Gefühl, dass er nicht nur ein verabscheuungswürdiges Wesen war, das jeder hasste, und jeder lieber tot und begraben sehen würde, als lebendig atmend. In diesem kurzen Augenblick hatte er wirklich das Gefühl gehabt, dass er nicht nur das Abbild des Feindes war, das es zu zerstören galt. Und in dieser doch mehr als seltsamen Sekunde hatte er in gewisser Weise Frieden mit der Vergangenheit geschlossen, und vielleicht auch ein wenig mit sich selbst.

Noch immer blickte er in diese Augen, die nur eines zeigten, ein angriffsbereites Tier, das sich für seinen letzten Streich vorbereitete. Der Zaubertränkemeister straffte seinen Körper noch um einiges mehr, und verschränkte die Arme im Rücken. Er war es einfach leid, diese ganzen Diskussionen zu führen, dieses ewige Geplänkel um Schuld und Sühne. 

‚Black nun komm endlich von deinem emotional aufgebauschten Turm herunter und hör auf den zornigen Liebhaber zu spielen. Wenn du mich weiter verprügeln willst, bitte... ich werde dich nicht daran hindern. Nur hör endlich damit auf, mir weitere Beschimpfungen, oder was auch immer das in deinem beschränkten Gehirn sein sollte, an den Kopf zu werfen.... schließlich hätte ich genauso ein Anrecht darauf, mich zu den Begebenheiten zu alterieren, wie du. Schließlich wurde ich wortwörtlich aufs Kreuz gelegt...' Severus sah den Animagus mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht an. Im Grunde war es ihm egal, was Black nun machen würde, ob er ihn zusammenschlagen würde, oder ihn einfach nur anbrüllen würde. Und so seltsam es auch war, er fühlte nicht einmal mehr einen Triumph gegenüber dem Dunkelhaarigen. Er fühlte sich vielmehr friedlich. Seltsam ruhig und gelassen, eine Gelassenheit, die sich bei ihm schon seit Jahren nicht mehr einstellen wollte. 

Vielleicht war es die Erkenntnis, dass Lupin anscheinend wirklich nicht vorgehabt hatte mit ihm zu schlafen, damit Black die Flucht gelang. Dies hätte er auch anders bewerkstelligen können. Und Blacks Verhalten zeigt überdeutlich, dass er selbst mit dieser ganzen Entwicklung keineswegs zufrieden schien. Was geschehen war, war eine seltsame Anhäufung von aufgestauten Emotionen gewesen, die sich ein Ventil gesucht hatten, und nun würde sich an dieser Entwicklung nichts mehr ändern lassen

Zu Severus eigener Verwunderung entspannt sich auch der Animagus, und auch wenn noch immer Abscheu und Ekel in seinem Blick lag, so war er keineswegs mehr so gefährlich wie noch Sekunden zuvor. ‚Warum gerade Remus? Warum bei Merlins Namen musstest du mir auch noch das Letzte nehmen, an dem mir wirklich etwas liegt? Ich hoffe du bist stolz auf dich... nicht nur, weil du mir einmal mehr gezeigt hast, wer du bist und wer ich bin... sondern auch, weil du mir wieder eine Illusion genommen hast...' mit diesen Worten wandte sich Black ab, und ging auf die Türe zu. Severus verspürte den Drang ihn aufzuhalten, ihn zurück zu rufen, ihn zu fragen wie er diese Worte zu deuten hatte, doch stattdessen blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und ließ den dunkelhaarigen Mann durch seine Türe gehen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu erwidern.

Hatte dieser Abend schon viele Überraschungen für ihn beinhaltet so war dieses offensichtliche Zugeständnis einer Niederlage die Größte von allen. Auch nach einigen Minuten konnte er immer noch nicht glauben, dass Black einfach so aus seiner Tür gegangen war. Das dieser Mann, der sich immer als sein größter Erzfeind herausgestellt hatte, sich einfach so als geschlagen gab. Und dann noch dies rätselhafte Andeutung. Illusion? Welche Art der Täuschung er wohl meinte? Dies alles passte nicht wirklich zu dem Mann der sich sonst immer gegen Severus stellte und doch war es soeben geschehen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit ließ er sich wieder zurück in seinen Sessel fallen und nahm seinen Drink erneut zur Hand. Es gab wohl keinen geeigneteren Zeitpunkt um mit dem Trinken fortzufahren als eben diesen Augenblick. In gewisser Weise wusste er, dass er diesem ganzen Irrsinn auf den Grund gehen sollte, dass er sich auch wenn es ihm nicht behagte, sich mitten darin befand. Doch so laut diese inneren Stimmen in ihm auch schrieen, desto stärker wurde seine Abneigung etwas anderes zu tun als zu warten. Einfach sitzen zu bleiben und zu warten. Nicht auf bessere Zeiten, nicht darauf, dass sich alles von selbst löste, sondern einfach nur, dass die Zeit verging und wieder ein neuer verabscheuungswürdiger Tag beginnen würde.

Langsam hob er das Glas und führte es zu seinen Lippen. Das Ziehen und Brennen in seiner Kehle stellt sich schon beim ersten Schluck ein und dann endlich fühlte er die leichte Betäubtheit, die er schon den ganzen Abend über vergeblich gesucht hatte.

Fortsetzung folgt....


	9. Porcelaine

Tja, da ich mir geschworen habe, nach der 100sten Review weiter zu schreiben *smile* hier also das neueste Kapitel :)

Ok, eigentlich geplant hatte ich das ganze ja ganz anders, aber komischerweise machen die drei prinzipiell immer alles anders wie ich es will, und ich habe immer noch keinen blassen dunst, warum sie es machen *seufzt* ich hoffe ja noch immer auf eine göttliche eingebung *pfeift unschuldig*

Vielen dank an meine fleißigen reviewer *knullzt schnell mal* shelly, herm84, leu, M, natascha, anna, lorelei, kirilein, cissy, maxine und schokokruemel *hüpft hibbelig rum* ihr seid einfach die besten 

Und jetzt wünsch ich euch wieder viel spaß beim Lesen! Und die review nicht vergessen *winkt mal wieder mit zaunpfahl*

~*~

An manchen Tagen war die Dunkelheit das Einzige, was ihm wirklich blieb. Diese gnädige Stille, die alles zu verschlingen schien, und nicht mehr übrig ließ als Leere. Es war einfach ein überwältigendes Gefühl gefangen zu sein, in diesem ohnmächtigen Nichts. Sich einfach keinen weiteren Gefühlen hingeben zu müssen, sie einfach auszuklammern, und sich in dieser Ruhe zu ergeben. 

Severus wusste, dass er nicht für immer in diesem Zustand bleiben konnte, dennoch genoss er jede Sekunde an dem es andauerte. Allzu schnell würde ihn die Realität wieder einholen, allzu schnell würde er sich wieder seinem erbärmlichen Leben stellen müssen, das ihn erneut quälen würde. Es war dieser Zustand zwischen Bewusstlosigkeit und völliger Aufgabe, den er Tag für Tag ansteuerte und nur in den seltensten Fällen auch wirklich erreichte. In diesen dünn gesäten Augenblicken schien nichts mehr übrig zu bleiben von den Schrecken die ihn verfolgten. Von den Erinnerungen, die er niemals haben wollte. Sie verkamen, genauso wie seine eigene Existenz zur Sinnlosigkeit. Er war nicht mehr der verbitterte Mann, der jeden in seiner Umgebung hasste, der mehr Wut in sich trug als zuträglich für ihn gewesen wäre. In diesen Momenten konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, was ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was er nun mal war. Es war einfach ein herrliches Gefühl zu vergessen.

Doch der Zaubertränkemeister hatte gerade begonnen sich an diesem Zustand zu erfreuen als er wieder zurück in die Realität gerissen wurde. Die Schleier, die seinen Geist umnebelten verzogen sich, enthüllten wieder die Erlebnisse, die ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatten, und zeigten mit unbarmherziger Härte, in welchem Leben er steckte.

Severus stieß einen undefinierbaren Laut aus, und für einen kurzen Augenblick wunderte er sich über sich selbst. Es war normalerweise nicht seine Art sich dem Alkohol zu ergeben und sich derart zu betrinken, dass seine Erinnerungen nur noch bruchstückhaft zu Tage traten. Dunkel glomm die Erinnerung an Blacks Besuch in ihm auf, und er versuchte erneut ihr zu entfliehen. Doch eine weitere Eigenart des Lebens war es, dass gerade die Dinge, die lieber im Dunkeln bleiben sollten, gerade dann in ihrer gänzlichen Rohheit in seinem Geist auftauchten, in denen er am Allerwenigsten darauf vorbereitet war.

Noch immer wusste er nicht, was er von Blacks widersprüchlichem Verhalten halten sollte, welche Schlüsse er daraus ziehen sollte. So einfach der Animagus zeitweise auch gestrickt zu sein schien, so verwirrend konnte es sein, sich allzu sehr in sein geistiges Gedankengut hineinzuversetzen. 

Der Zaubertränkemeister atmete tief durch, bevor er den ersten Versuch startete seine Augen zu öffnen, um gleich darauf dieses Vorhaben zu bereuen. Sein Kopf schmerzte derart höllisch, dass er sich einen Moment wirklich überlegte ihn gegen etwas Hartes, vorzugsweise gegen eine Wand, zu rammen. Doch wie so vieles Unangenehmes überwandte er auch diese Unannehmlichkeit und öffnete seine Augen ganz um in das vorwurfsvolle Gesicht des Mannes zu blicken, der ihm eigentlich fern bleiben sollte.

‚Ist das deine seltsame Art und Weise mir mitzuteilen, dass es dir nicht besonders gut geht?' hörte er den eigenartig scharfen Ton des Werwolfes.

‚Ich will dir überhaupt nichts mitteilen, Lupin!' entgegnete er ebenfalls so scharf wie nur irgendwie möglich nur um erneut zusammenzuzucken und qualvoll aufzustöhnen. Was war bloß in seinem Drink gewesen, das ihm solche Kopfschmerzen bereitete? Etwas Milder, vor allem wegen seiner eigenen Befindlichkeit, fuhr er fort, ‚Was willst du hier? Auf deine Spielchen habe ich momentan wirklich keine Lust. Also...?' Der Zaubertränkemeister versuchte dem starren Blick des Werwolfes stand zu halten, auch wenn sich alles in ihm sträubte, jemals wieder in dieses Gesicht zu sehen, das ihn derart zum Narren gehalten hatte.

‚Ich weiß nicht... Vielleicht wollte ich nur sichergehen, dass du nichts Dummes anstellst. Doch wie ich sehe warst du wohl schneller als ich.' Lupin unterbrach den Kontakt nur für einige Sekunden um vorwurfsvoll auf die leeren Flaschen zu zeigen. Und gerade diese Geste brachte den Zaubertränkemeister fast zur Raserei. Wie konnte es sich der verdammte Werwolf anmaßen über ihn richten zu wollen? Wenn er das Bedürfnis verspürte etwas zu trinken, wäre Lupin mit Sicherheit der Letzte den er fragen würde! ‚Wie kannst du....' doch als sich die wachen Augen seines Gegenübers wieder auf ihn richteten, verstummte er einfach. Jede Beleidigung die sich in seinem Geiste formierte, versank in der Bedeutungslosigkeit.

‚Ich denke, ich bin dir einige Erklärungen schuldig... ich meine, was zwischen uns passiert ist, hätte nicht passieren dürfen, auch wenn ich keine Sekunde davon missen möchte.' Die Augen des Werwolfes brannten sich noch deutlicher in die Seele des Zaubertränkemeisters ein, und er verfluchte sein verräterisches Herz, das bei diesen Worten um einiges schneller zu schlagen schien. Wie konnte es sein, dass diese im Leichtsinn gesprochenen Worte, ihn so berühren konnten? Hatte er nicht schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört zu fühlen? So simple Dinge wie Freude, Erwartung und auch Hoffnung, in sich zu spüren? Warum bei Merlins Namen, waren es gerade diese Emotionen die ihn nun aus dem Gleichgewicht brachten.

Er wollte etwas erwidern, wollte diese Worte entkräftigen, sich gegen sie wehren, dennoch blieb seine Stimme stumm, und kein einziges Wort trat über seine Lippen. Stattdessen sah er nur weiter in diese Augen, die ihm so vieles zu versprechen schienen, und sie gleichzeitig mit einer Warnung behafteten.

‚Ich weiß, dass Sirius bei dir war, und es wundert mich, dass er dir nicht sämtliche Knochen gebrochen hat... Sirius und ich sind, oder vielmehr waren ein Paar....'

Der Werwolf machte eine unnötige Pause und schien seine weiteren Worte zu überlegen, doch Snape wusste auch so, dass diese Verzögerung nur einem Zweck diente: Ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen, und Lupin hatte damit vollkommen ins Schwarze getroffen. Die Feststellung, dass er und Black nicht länger ein Paar waren, traf ihn wie ein Hammerschlag. In seinem Inneren entfesselte sich ein regelrechtes Feuerwerk aus Emotionen, und seine Gedanken, soweit sie noch irgend einen logischen Hintergrund hatten, fingen zu rotieren an. 

Warum hatten sie sich getrennt? Könnte es womöglich wirklich den Tatsachen entsprechen, dass ihr Intermezzo daran schuld war? Konnte Black es nicht ertragen, dass sein Geliebter mit einem anderen ins Bett gegangen war? Hatte er endgültig den Keil gefunden, der die beiden Unzertrennlichen auseinander brachte? Und warum konnte er sich nach all den Jahren nicht über seinen Triumph freuen? Doch so sehr diese Fragen in seinem Geist auch rumorten, nur eine machte ihm wirklich Angst. Was wäre, wenn nicht Black die Verbindung gelöst hatte?

Snape schluckte schwer während er auf die weiteren Erklärungen des Werwolfes wartete. ‚... Sirius wird mir niemals verzeihen, dass ich ihn gerade mit dir betrogen habe. Und in gewisser Weise verstehe ich ihn in dieser Beziehung sogar.' Ein tiefes Seufzen folgte, bevor er fortfuhr, ‚Doch bevor du in allzu große Schadensfreude ausbrichst, möchte ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht der eigentliche Grund warst, warum ich mich von ihm getrennt habe. Es gibt viele Dinge die uns entzweit haben, und vieles hat unterschwellig schon lange gebrodelt, doch weder er noch ich hatten jemals genug Mut es offen auszusprechen. Schon bevor ich in deine Räume ging, hatte ich meine Entscheidung getroffen. Was dann geschehen ist, hat mich in meinem Vorhaben nur noch mehr bestärkt!' Ein breites undefinierbares Lächeln zog sich über seine Züge und Snape war einen Augenblick versucht es ihm auf die eine oder andere Art aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Doch erneut besann er sich zur Vernunft und schluckte hart. Warum war es ihm gerade in dieser Situation unmöglich die passenden Worte zu finden, warum konnte er dem Werwolf nicht einfach sagen, dass er verschwinden sollte, und niemals wieder zurückkehren sollte? Doch auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, er wusste die Antwort darauf. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass Lupin ging und ihn wieder allein ließ.

‚Und jetzt....?' brachte er schließlich tonlos hervor. Es verärgerte ihn, dass ihn seine eigene Stimme verriet, das sie seine Aufgewühltheit so einfach preisgab, doch die Sehnsucht nach der richtigen Antwort aus dem Mund des Werwolfes war größer. Erst jetzt bemerkte er wie sehr er sich nach dem Gefühl sehnte jemanden um sich zu haben, den er nicht abgrundtief verabscheute, jemanden den er in seiner Nähe ertragen konnte. Und doch wusste er, dass er diese Antwort niemals erhalten würde.

‚Fragst du mich wirklich, ob ich bei dir bleibe?' fragte der blonde Mann vor ihm nach, und das Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel wurde noch etwas breiter. Seine braunen Augen stachen hervor, zeigten nur dezent welches Tier sich hinter diesen Augen versteckte. Doch ihr hypnotischer Bann ließ den Zaubertränkemeister auch jetzt nicht frei. Er fühlte sich wie ein gefangenes Tier, und doch genoss er es in vollen Zügen.

Einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte Snape, war sich nicht sicher, welche Antwort er geben sollte. Die Wahrheit schien falsch zu sein, und die Lüge schien die richtige Erwiderung zu sein, doch er befürchtete, dass er seinen Sinn für diesen Unterschied schon lange verloren hatte. Und sein Gefühl war alles andere als trügerisch. Schlussendlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als leicht zu nicken, und damit dem Werwolf etwas zu geben, wozu er nicht bereit war, oder nicht bereit sein sollte.

Lupin kam seinem Gesicht näher, unterbrach diesen magischen Augenkontakt jedoch keine Sekunde. Das Gefühl der Vorahnung, der Knoten, der sich in Snapes Bauch formte, war gleichzeitig quälend wie auch wundervoll. Diese Lippen die seinen eigenen so nahe waren, dieser Körper, der ihn verzehren konnte, wie es ihm gefiel. Der heiße Atem, der seine Wange streifte, die süße Qual, die ihn mit jeder weiteren verstreichenden Sekunde peinigte. 

‚Ich würde dir gerne die Welt schenken, würde dir gerne geben, wonach du so sehr begehrst, doch ich kann es nicht....' hörte er die sanften Worte des Werwolfes, die gleichzeitig einen Dolch in sein erkaltetes Herz trieben, und ihn dennoch zu beruhigen schienen. Zum ersten Mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit erwiderte er das Lächeln eines anderen, nicht weil es aus Höfflichkeit erzwungen war, sondern weil er es wirklich wollte. ‚Ich weiß...' hauchte er genauso leise wie Lupin.

Wie von selbst glitt seine Hand in den Nacken des blonden Mannes und zog ihn noch näher an sich. Fast erwartete er eine Erwiderung, oder dass Lupin sich seinem Griff entziehen würde, doch nichts derartiges geschah. Und auch wenn Snape wusste, dass es nur eine Art Wiedergutmachung war, so war er Lupin dafür dankbar.

Noch einmal ließ er sich von diesen wunderschönen braunen Augen gefangen nehmen, bevor er seine Lippen auf die des anderen versenkte, und sich vollkommen in dem Kuss ergab, der schmerzlich und doch zuckersüß war.

Fortsetzung folgt....


	10. My Immortal

Ok, meine Lieben, da ja bald Weihnachten ist, habe ich mir gedacht, ‚beende' ich die story mal fürs erste *grinselt*

Hier also der Epilog, und diesmal habe ich keine 2 monate dafür gebraucht *freut sich drüber* auf jeden fall, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Achja, ich danke allen Reviewern ganz herzlich, ich kann gar nicht oft genug sagen, wie sehr ich mich über jede einzelne review freue *gg* das ist immer fast so, wie weihnachten und geburtstag zusammen ;)

Bitte schreit nicht nach einer Fortsetzung, da ich selber noch nicht wirklich weiß, ob ich ne machen werde, bzw. will. Es kann durchaus möglich sein, aber fix ist es sicher noch nicht, ich denke mal, zuerst sollte ich mich meinen Originalen wieder zuwenden, die habe ich seit HP ziemlich verschmäht *sigh* und dann gibt es ja noch einige offene HP ff....

Wie gesagt, vorerst ist das mal das ende, von ItMotN :) ich hoffe euch gefällt der Schluss *lieb guckt* wenn ja, schreibt mir doch mal wieder ne riwu *winkt mit zaunpfahl*

Viel Spaß!!!!!!!!

~*~

Snape konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Lupin einfach bei ihm blieb, dass er nicht aus dem Zimmer stürmte, und ihn allein in seinem Verlangen zurückließ. Doch der Werwolf blieb, blieb in seiner Umarmung, erwiderte den Kuss, der geprägt von Verlangen und Verzehr war. Der Zaubertränkemeister wusste, dass dies nur für einen kurzen Augenblick darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte, dass Lupin niemals bei ihm bleiben würde. Er konnte es einfach nicht, und doch schenkte er ihm etwas mehr als der Werwolf sich selbst vorstellen konnte.

Eigentlich sollte er Genugtuung verspüren, schließlich war der andere Mann nun bei ihm, erwiderte mit seiner eigenen Zunge die Zärtlichkeiten, die ihm der Zaubertränkemeister angedeihen ließ, und nicht bei Black. Die Fragen nach dem Warum brannte in seinem Geist, dennoch scheute er davor, sie laut auszusprechen. Er fürchtete sich vor den Antworten, die er bekommen würde... die unweigerlich folgen würden. Wie gerne hätte er gehört, dass er der Grund war, warum sich Lupin von seinem liebestollen Geliebten getrennt hatte, wie sehr wünschte er sich doch, dass ab jetzt der blonde Gryffindor zu ihm gehörte. Doch diese Antworten würde er niemals hören- Sie konnte überhaupt nicht gegeben werden.

Anfangs hatte er geglaubt, dass Lupin nur aus Berechnung mit ihm geschlafen hatte, dass er die sehnsüchtige Situation des Zaubertränkemeisters ausgenutzt hatte, um seinen Geliebten zu retten. Nobel, wie es sich für einen Gryffindor nun mal gehörte, doch nun, während er durch das samtene Haar des Werwolfes strich, jede Strähne mit seinen Fingern teilte, kam ihm nichts Absurder vor als diese Annahme. Warum auch immer Lupin hier bei ihm gewesen war, warum auch immer er auch jetzt noch bei ihm blieb, es waren keine edlen Motive, es war keine Selbstopferung, sondern vielmehr Egoismus.

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren bemitleidete er den schwarzhaarigen Animagus. Denn heute konnte er einen Einblick in das Leben erhalten, zu welchen Black verurteilt worden war, allein durch die Tatsache dem Werwolf verfallen zu sein. Der Schmerz zu wissen, dass diese vollkommene Wesen niemals einem gehörte, und ihm doch mit Körper und Seele hörig zu sein.

Während er die ersten Knöpfe von Lupins Hemd öffnete, fragte er sich ob er wohl jemals wieder die Gelegenheit dazu erhalten würde. Ob er jemals wieder diese zarte Haut berühren durfte, die sich so verlangend an seinen eigenen erhitzten Körper schmiegte. Der Kuss, der niemals zu enden schien, raubte ihm beinahe die Sinne, zeigte ihm welchen Irrtümern er doch erlegen war. Wie hatte er sich jemals gegen diesen Mann wehren können. Gerade in diesem Moment kam es ihm wie ein finsterer Traum vor, in dem er gefangen gewesen war. In der Zeit vor Lupin.

Ein zynisches Lächeln zog sich über seinen leicht geöffneten Mund, als er sich der Ironie dieser Worte gewahr wurde. Einst ein stolzer, kalter Mann, und dann kam doch ein Werwolf und verwandelte ihn in ein ... Nein, diesem Gedanken konnte er einfach nicht folgen. Vielleicht war es ihm irgendwann einmal möglich, vielleicht niemals. In diesem Augenblick hatte es keinerlei Bedeutung. Für Snape zählte nur, dass Lupin in seinem Armen lag, seine eigenen Hände über seinen Körper wandern ließ, und seiner Kehle Töne entlockte, die er selbst nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

Wie seltsam das Leben doch zeitweise sein konnte, obwohl Snape eindeutig wusste, dass es nicht rechtens war, diese ganze Situation derart aus dem Ruder laufen zu lassen, so sträubte sich sein Körper mit jeder einzelnen Faser, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Vielmehr reagierte er auf höchst erregende Art und Weise auf die Berührungen des Werwolfes. Nicht zum ersten Mal stellten sich die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen auf, als Lupin mit seinen warmen Händen über seine Brust strich, wohl wissend, welche Regionen besonders empfindlich waren und ausgiebigerer Zuwendung bedurften.

Snape steigerte sich mehr und mehr in einen Rausch, war kaum noch Herr seiner Sinne. Und wenn er ehrlich war, es war ihm egal. Hauptsache Lupin hörte nicht auf ihn zu berühren, ihn an Stellen zu liebkosen, die längst in Vergessenheit geraten waren. Die warme, feuchte Zunge des Werwolfes auf seiner erhitzten Haut zu spüren, war mehr als er vertragen konnte. Immer heftiger hob sich sein Brustkorb, immer drängender krallten sich seine Finger in die erhitzte Haut. 

Wäre der Zaubertränkemeister noch bei klarem Verstand gewesen, hätte er entsetzt feststellen müssen, wie entwürdigend er sich benahm. Wie er sich hin und her wälzte, immer mehr nach dem Körper des anderen Mannes gierte, wie sich sein Gesicht in erregender Pein immer wieder von Neuem verzerrte. Doch Merlin sei Dank war er nicht bei Sinnen und konnte sich somit vollkommen seiner Lust hingeben.

Jede Minute, die das Unausweichliche hinauszog kam ihm wie eine Qual vor. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich so sehr nach einem anderen Menschen gesehnt, hatte beinahe danach gefleht, dass sie eins wurden. Vergessen waren die Beleidigungen, vergessen war der verletzte Stolz, er wollte nur Lupin. Wollte ihn in sich spüren, seinen heißen Atem an seiner Wange fühlen, sich den wohligen Schauern hingeben, die der andere Mann über seinen Körper jagte.

Als Lupin in ihn eindrang war es Lust und Schmerz zu gleichen Teilen. Eines verstärkte das andere, trieb ihn immer weiter voran, zeigte ihm, dass sein Körper noch lange nicht so tot war, wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Und fast hätte er schwören können, dass es das erste Mal war, das sie miteinander schliefen. Alles kam ihm so neuartig vor, so erregend. 

Heiser stöhnend warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und verspürte wenige Sekunden später, wie sich der Werwolf schmerzlich süß in seiner Halsbeuge verbiss. Seine Haut, schien zu brennen, und jede erneute Berührung entfachte das Feuer von Neuem. Nur sehr unkontrolliert konnte Snape sich ‚Fester...' stöhnen hören, woraufhin der Werwolf seinem Bitte nur zu bereitwillig entgegenkam. Mit jedem neuen Stoß erhöhte sich die Intensität, brachte seinen Körper wiederholt zum Beben. 

Die aufgestaute Energie entlud sich in einer regelrechten Explosion, riss seinen Körper als auch seinen Geist mit sich, ließ die Welt um ihn herum in einem Feuerwerk aus Farben und Formen untergehen. Nur am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung bemerkte er, wie er seine Nägel in die gerötete Haut des Werwolfes schlug und sich klebrige Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Leibern breit machte.

Einen weiteren kräftigen Stoß später schien auch Lupin seinen Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben, und die Hitze, die sich in Snape ausbreitete war überwältigend.

Schwer atmend fiel Snape zurück auf die zerwühlten Laken, und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch bevor er zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis gekommen war, hatte sich bereits ein kompakter Mantel der Müdigkeit über seine Glieder gelegt und ohne es zu merken war er in einen tiefen, erschöpften Schlaf gefallen, der keine bösartigen Schatten kannte, die es nur darauf abgesehen hatte, ihn zu quälen. Nur sehr undeutlich bemerkte er noch die leichte Veränderung auf der Matratze, bevor er endgültig einschlief.

~*~

Suchend glitten seine Finger über den samtenen Stoffbezug seines Bettes. Versuchten den warmen Körper zu erreichen, der noch wenige Stunden zuvor neben ihm gelegen hatte. Doch sie griffen ins Leere. Niemand lag an seiner Seite und die andere Betthälfte war kalt und klamm. Verschlafen öffnete Snape die Augen und ließ suchend seinen Blick über das Bett wandern. Noch immer waren die Spuren der vergangenen Aktivitäten deutlich zu erkennen, doch von Lupin fehlte jede Spur. Verstreut am Boden lagen unachtsam Snapes Gewänder, doch auch hier war nichts mehr von der Anwesenheit des Werwolfes zu erkennen. Es war fast so, als ob der andere Mann niemals hier gewesen war.

Ein zynisches Lächeln legte sich über die Lippen des Zaubertränkemeisters. In gewisser Weise hatte er nichts anderes von dem Werwolf erwartet. Er hatte vom ersten Augenblick geahnt, dass Lupin niemals bei ihm bleiben würde, dass es nur seine Art der Wiedergutmachung war. Und es hätte Snape sehr verwundert, wenn es anders gekommen wäre.

Nun, er war nicht unbedingt begeistert davon, dass Lupin sich so einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, dass er ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen war, doch wäre es ihm anders wirklich lieber gewesen? Er fand keine Antwort auf diese Frage. 

Er konnte die Anwesenheit des Anderen immer noch spüren, auch wenn er schon lange gegangen war. Er konnte seinen ihm eigenen Duft in der Luft schmecken, und auch die Laken rochen immer noch nach dem Werwolf.

Fast schon wehmütig lehnte sich Snape zurück und vergrub sein Gesicht tief in den Falten des Bettes. Er wollte wenigstens so lange es ging, den Eindruck wahren, dass Lupin nur für einen kurzen Moment aus dem Zimmer gegangen war, dass er jeden Augenblick wieder zu ihm zurückkehren würde, auch wenn es niemals so sein würde.

Er war nicht mehr ganz so verbittert, wie am Abend zuvor. Die Geister der Vergangenheit ruhten, wenigstens für einige Zeit, denn für immer konnte auch ein Geschöpf wie der Werwolf sie nicht vertreiben, doch wenigstens für einige Zeit hatte Lupin ihm gezeigt, wie es sein könnte, wenn er nicht er wäre, und Lupin eben nicht Lupin. Und dafür war er ihm dankbar.

~*~

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

(Evanescene – My Immortal)


End file.
